Una Historia Mew
by sariah.romero
Summary: Tiempo despues de la batalla final, Ichigo se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por kisshu, lettuce podra guardar el secreto? Los Cyniclones regresan para ayudar a las Mews, a derrotar un nuevo enemigo, y a vivir una nueva aventura, nuevos poderes y algunos secretos IxK, PxT, ZxP, LxR.
1. prologo

**Esta es mi primer fanfiction, es de todos, especialmente ichigo y kisshu, con mucha divercion y romance, **

*Ichigo P.O.V.*

Faltaba solo una semana para que se cumpliera un año despues de la batalla final, kisshu pai y taturo volvieron a su planeta con el agua mew, desde entonces no savemos nada de ellos, aunque me cueste admitirlo yo extraño mucho a kisshu, un mes despues de la batalla final, Aoyama se tuo que ir a un colegio en Inglaterra, asi que terminanos, ya no hemos buelto a hablar, despues de eso, yo no sufri por su partida, pero si por el no volver a ver a kisshu, mis amigas mint, lettuce, zakuro y pudding estubieron apollandome, crellendo que yo estaba triste por Aoyama, aunque en realidad era por kisshu, lo extraño mucho, quisiera decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, la unica que sabe de mis sentimientos es lettuce. Despues que ellos se fueron ya no hai mas Quimera Animals y nuestra mision como Mews a terminado, aun conservamos nuestros poderes porsi acaso, aun seguimos trabajando en el cafe.

*fin Ichigo P.O.V.*

-ICHIGO!- grita una muy enfadada mint, desde la puerta principal del cafe

-LLEGAS TARDE!- Ryo dijo a un lado de mint

entonces Ichigo paso al lado de ambos, pero no dijo nada y mint alcanzo a ver que Ichigo se veia triste, Ichigo subio hasta los vestidores.

*EN LA COCINA*

Estaba pudding lavando los platos, derrepente entraron mint y lettuce

-Hey chicas, ustedes saven que le pasa a Ichigo? - dijo Mint algo preocupada, por su amiga

-Pudding quiere saver que pasa con Ichigo - Dijo la pequeña niña, dejando de lavar los platos, y se hacerco a las otras chicas

-Yo...yo...nose - lettuce dijo nerviosamente

Mint y Pudding se dan cuenta que savia algo.

-Vamos lettuce, dinos lo que saves! - dijo pudding con su traje de detective y lupa, poniendo a lettuce aun mas nerviosa.

- Lociento chicas, prometi no decir nada...- dijo lettuce

- Entonces sufriras las consecuencias- dijeron mint y pudding al unisono

mientras mint y pudding se habalansa sobre la pobre chica y la comiensan a atar a una silla.

- Ahora si, lettuce, dinos lo que saves! - dijo mint.

**Bueno, hasta aqui llega mi primer capitulo.**

**lo se es demaciado corto, pero no se preocupen.  
**

**cuales seran los planes de mint y pudding?**

**cual sera el secreto de Ichigo?**

**Lettuce lo revelara?**

**esto y mas, en el proximo capitulo**


	2. tortura

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2**

-Lo ciento, se lo prometi a Ichigo - dijo Lettuce asustada.

- entonces, usare la fuerza bruta - dijo Pudding sacando un sarten

- NOOOOOO - grito Lettuce

Entonces se habrieron las puertas puertas de la cocina, y por ellas entro Zakuro y vio que tenia a Lettuce atada a una silla y pudding con un sarten en la mano

- Que hacen aqui? y porque tienen a Lettuce atada a una silla? - dijo Zakuro

- Ho, Zakuro-san ayuda - dijo Lettuce

- Queremos saver el secreto de Ichigo - dijo mint

- Que lettuce save - Concluyo pudding

- Ichigo tiene un secreto? ... Hmm, una ultima pregunta que hace pudding con un sarten? - pregunto Zakuro

- Pudding usa la fuersa bruta - dijo pudding alegre

- podemos usar otra tecnica, para que hable - dijo zakuro

entonces Mint, Pudding y Zakuro miraron diabolicamente a lettuce

entonces Mint fue a los vestidores y encontro el bolso de lettuce, donde estaba su libro favorito, sobre paisajes y regreso a la cocina, con el libro,

- muy bien, aqui esta Zakuro! - dijo Mint, entregandole el libro

- Ahora si! Dinos el secreto de Ichigo - dijo Zakuro

- No, no puedo - dijo lettuce alterada

- Estas segura lettuce?- pregunto Pudding mientras se hacercaba, depositaba el libro en la licuadora, preparandose para apretar el boton, entonces entro Ryo y Keiichiro

- Chicas que hacen aqui? deverian estar trabajando, y porque hay un libro en la licuadora?- dijo Ryo

- Que estan haciendo con lettuce?- pregunto keiichiro, al ver a la chica peli-verde de lentes, atada a la silla

- Queremos saver el secreto de Ichigo- Dijo mint

- Ichigo tiene un secreto:? - pregunto Ryo, curioso.

- SI y Lettuce lo sabe - dijo Zakuro

- y Pudding quiere hacerla hablar - dijo pudding, aun con su traje de detective

- Hola, alguien me recuerda? sigo atada a la silla - dijo Lettuce algo desesperada

- O lo ciento - dijo Keiichiro desatando a lettuce

- gracias Keiichiro-san - dijo Lettuce agradecida.

- Ahora si, podrias decirnos el secreto de Ichigo? porfavor - dijo keiichiro

Lettuce miro a todos en la cocina y respiro hondo

- Claro Keiichiro-san - dijo lettuce

- QUUUEEE? - mint, pudding, zakuro y ryo gritaron tan fuerte que los clientes escucharon, y todos voltearon, a esepcion de Ichigo, que seguia trabajando, sin saver lo que pasaba en la cocina.

- que? solo tenian que ser amables, ademas talves podamos ayudar a Ichigo, con su problema - dijo lettuce

- lo centimos - dijeron las tres mews y ryo al unisono

de pronto se escucho una voz chillona entre ellos

- puddig quiere saver el secreto de Ichigo- dijo puddig

- estabien, pudding- dijo lettuce

-esto fue lo que paso unos dias, despues de que Aoyama termino con Ichigo, despues de salir del cafe.

**cual sera el secreto de ichigo? descubrelo en el proximo capitulo**


	3. secreto

*FlashBack Lettuce*

Me dirigia a la salida del cafe, despues de un largo dia de trabajo y haber roto 100 platos, estoy muy cansada, cuando empeso a correr un poco de viento, empese a escuchar unos ruidos, extraños que parecian venir del bosque, derrepente empese a escuchar, como alguien lloraba?, se me hiso demaciado raro, asi que camine, con direccion al bosque, cada ves que me hacercaba mas, se escuchaba como que alguien se quejaba, me hacerque con un poco de miedo,

talves sea un Quimera Animal,- pense yo

haci que agarre mi medallon con fuersa, me detuve al ver a una chica peli-roja, mi sorpresa fue mas grande al darme cuenta, que esa chica era Ichigo, sentada en un gran charco de agua,

que raro, no ha llovido, en algunas semanas- me dije a mi misma

al parecer ichigo, no habia notado, que yo estaba ahi, detras de ella

- Ichigo-san - susurre

Al escuchar mi voz, al parecer Ichigo se asusto un poco, se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto

- H-Hola Lettuce, no te havia visto - dijo Ichigo fingiendo una sonrisa, que se volvio nerviosa, alparecer ocultaba algo

- Que haces aqui, Ichigo? Creimos que te habias ido desde hace horas - dije

- B-bueno lo que pasa es que escuche unos ruidos aqui, y pues crei que era un alien, cuando llegue a qui, no habia nadie y creo que me perdi - contesto la peli-roja

- Ichigo eres una pesima mentirosa - dije para hacer reir a Ichigo,

- que haces aqui?- pregunte de nuevo

- Yo solo estaba pensando- contesto ella

Ichigo se sento en el verde pasto, con su mirada directo a las estrellas,

- hmm, dejame adivinar, esto tiene que ver con Aoyama, no es cierto? - dije, sentandome a un lado de ella

Ichigo solo nego, la pregunta moviendo la cabeza, ella tomo aire y solo dijo - es kisshu -

- que pasa con kisshu? - pregunte yo

- Pronto sera un año desde que se fueron y lo extraño mucho - dijo

- a eso - dije, sin saver que responderle

- porque fui tan tonta? - me pregunto

- porque dices eso, Ichigo-san? - yo le pregunte

- porque no me di cuenta, de mis verdaderos sentimientos, hacia el a tiempo - ella me dijo

- Si le huviera dicho cuanto lo quiero, amo y necesito, ahora estariamos juntos - concluyo ichigo, con lagrimas recorriendo, sus mejillas.

- y hmm, Ichigo-san, si no te importa que lo pregunte, cuando te empesaste a sentir eso por kisshu? -le pregunte

- desde que lo vi por primera vez, despues de que te uniste al equipo, el me beso, me enamore, solo que el estar con Aoyama, no me dejo ver mis verdaderos centimientos, ademas yo sabia que el era el enemigo, y no podria enamorarme, tenia que ser valiente, para ganar y salvar la tierra, cadaves que me decia que fuera con el, queria hacerlo, habandonar esa tonta lucha, y no podia, pero no me rendia, buscaba un lugar, donde solo nosotros dos pudieramos estar juntos -dijo ichigo, aun triste.

- pero talves y ya se ha olvidado de mi - concluyo ichigo

- eso no es cierto, Ichigo-san, no creo que se halla olvidado de ti - dije tranquilisando a Ichigo

- gracias lettuce - ella me dijo en un susurro

- sera mejor que volvamos a casa, ya es tarde, seguro tus padres deven estar preocupados, -dije

entonces nos fuimos hacia nuestras casas.

*Fin FlashBack Lettuce*


	4. confrontacion

**Bueno, emos tenido unos problemas , pero ya estan arreglados, aqui el **

**cap. 4 **

**confrontacion**

-pobre Ichigo- dijo mint con los ojos llorosos

-mint, quieres llorar? -dijo una pudding curiosa

-QUE? - dijo mint, algo furiosa

-No solo que... -dijo mint, cuando zakuro la interrumpio -ahora entiendo lo que a pasado Ichigo -

-aque te refieres zakuro? -pregunto pudding

-Toda la fuersa de ichigo en cada vatalla, no era por ganar y liverarse de las ameasas, ella era fuerte para acabar la pelea y estar con kisshu - dijo zakuro

-bueno, sea lo que sea, nosotros no podemos, hacer nada - dijo ryo

uvo un gran silencio en la cocina, tras ese comentario de parte de ryo, hasta que pudding se animo a hablar.

-que quieres decir ryo? -dijo la pequeña

-creo que dijo que no hay nada, que podamos hacer para ayudarla, ella tiene que resolver esto - dijo keiichiro amablemente.

las 4 mews y ryo acintieron

-Bueno ahora hay que trabajar - dijo Ryo

las 4 chicas regresaron a trabajar, el dia siguio demaciado normal, para el cafe mew mew, mint no trabajaba, como de costumbre, pero ni siquiera probava su Te, lo cual era extraño para todos, ella parecia que no estaba ahi, solo estaba sentada sin hablar, como si estubiera esperando algo, lettuce seguia rompiendo platos y tropesando, aunque mas de lo habitual, pudding estaba demaciado deprimida, por la historia, ya que nisiquiera hacia sus actos, zakuro era a un mas fria, con los clientes, que de costumbre, obiamente ocultaba sus sentimientos, al respecto, e Ichigo cada ves, estava peor, dava las ordenes equivocadas, o simplemente las olvidaba, claramente esto, causo que el cafe serrara antes y lettuce, mint, zakuro y pudding aprovecharon para intentar hablar con ichigo,

Hey Ichigo-san, podemos hablar?- pregunto lettuce amablemente,

claro - dijo ichigo, fingiendo una sonrisa, y sentandose en una mesa

- Ichigo no tienes que fingir, savemos lo que te pasa - la señalo pudding

- no se de que estas hablando - le dijo ichigo

- vamos, no te hagas, lla savemos todo, sobre tus sentimientos hacia kisshu - dijo la niña rubia

- PUDDING - gritaron lettuce y zakuro

- bien hecho pudding - dijo mint con sarcasmo

- o lo ciento - dijo pudding, mientras ponia sus manos, sobre su boca, para callarse.

ichigo, tenia los ojos llorosos y dijo -como pudistes lettuce?, me lo prometistes-

- lociento, lociento, lociento, lociento - se disculpo lettuce

- ellos me obligaron -dijo la chica peli-verde de lentes

- Ichigo, no tienes que ocultarlo mas- dijo zakuro

- savemos lo de tus sentimientos hacia kisshu, y dejame decirte que aunque no me cai muy bien, te apoyo- dijo mint

lettuce saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo ofrecio a ichigo -me podrias perdonar?- le dijo a su amiga, entregandole el pañuelo.

Ichigo agarro el pañuelo y abrazo a lettuce, -te perdono- dijo ichigo

- Owww, pudding, tambien extraña a Taru-Taru - dijo la pequeña niña con lagrimas en los ojos, y saltando hacia donde estaban ichigo y lettuce, para abrasarlas, despues se le unieron mint y zakuro al abrazo

ya se hacia de noche y cada chica, se fue por su lado, ichigo llego a casa, ceno y se fue a cambiar, su traje por su pijama rosa de fresas, y entonces se recosto, sobre su cama y se quedo dormida, despues de un lardo rato de estar pensando en kisshu.

**que susedera en el proximo cap? **

**descubrelo pronto**


	5. El mensaje

**hola denuevo, aqui traigo el capitulo 5**

**cap. 5**

**el mensaje**

*En el laboratorio del cafe*

Eran las 22 horas y Keiichiro estaba revisando unas extrañas imagenes de un satelite, desde el computador principal, del laboratorio, parecia ser un rayo de luz que se hasercaba a la tierra,

-Ryo ven pronto, deves ver esto - dijo keiichiro algo preocupado

-que sucede keiichiro - dijo Ryo entrando al laboratorio

-e encontrado unas imagenes, muy raras, del satelite, que crees que sea? - pregunto keiichiro

-mm, crees que sea una nave, de los cyniclones? - pregunto el peli-rubio, a su amigo

-podria, ser pero seran, kisshu, pai y taruto o una nueva amenaza? -dijo keiichiro

-No estoy muy seguro, pero si son ellos... - dijo Ryo, pero keiichiro le interrumpio -las chicas, en especial Ichigo, estaran muy felices con la noticia-

-bien, hire a ver que no falte nada, para habrir mañana - dijo Ryo saliendo del laboratorio

unos minutos, despues de la salida de Ryo del laboratorio llego un video-mensaje al computador, donde Keiichiro, seguia investigando, las extrañas imagenes, entonces keiichiro llamo a Ryo

-Ryo, tienes que ver esto - dijo el

-que es esta vez? - pregunto ryo, entrando en el laboratorio

-a llegado un video-mensaje, desde el espacio - dijo keiichiro

entonces abrieron el mensaje:

_estaban kisshu, pai y taruto_

_-hola somos nosotros kisshu, pai y taruto - dijo kisshu_

_-ya callate, kish, claro que saben, quienes somos - dijo taruro_

_-bueno, queriamos, decirles que nos dirigimos a Tokyo, ahora viviremos aya- dijo kisshu muy feliz_

_-si, ya que la mitad del planeta nos odia, y nos llama traidores, solo por ayudar, en la derrota de Deep Blue- dijo taruto_

_-y la otra mitad, nos dice que somos heroes, solo que no, nos dejan, ni un minuto a solas, - concluyo taruto_

_-podrian, hacernos un favor? podrian darnos las cordenadas, de aterrisaje de un lugar seguro, para que nadie encuentre la nave? ya que Taruto derramo agua, donde las teniamos apuntadas - dijo kisshu_

_-eso no es sierto, kish hizo un dibujo muy feo, de la bieja bruja, sobre las cordenadas - protesto taruto_

_-no es sierto, ademas, no estaba feo- se quejo kisshu_

_-Si lo estaba, porque era de la bieja bruja - dijo taruto_

_-ya te dije que no le digas asi - le grito kisshu_

_-mira invente una cancion, de la vieja bruja y dice: vieja bruja, vieja bruja, vieja bruja, vieja bruja, vieja bruja - cantaba taruto_

_-ya callate enano - dijo kisshu enojado._

_derrepente no habia nadie en la pantalla, solo se escuchaban los gritos de taruto y kisshu, entonces Pai, intervino en la pelea, agarrandolos de las orejas hasta levantarlos _(mientras tanto, Ryo y Keiichiro no aguantaban las risas**.(por suerte, para ellos, era pre-gravado)**.)

_-Ya dejen, de comportarse como bebes - dijo pai_

_-lo sentimos - dijeron kisshu y taruto_

_-pero, es mas divertido, pelear con pudding - concluyo taruto_

_-llegaremos aproximadamente en un dia y medio - concluyo pai, hacia la pantalla._

despues de eso, se acabo el mensaje.

-y tu, que opinas, Ryo? - pregunto keiichiro

-bueno, creo que ya tienes, respuesta a tu pregunta - dijo Ryo

-crees que devamos decirles a las chicas? - pregunto keiichiro

-Ichigo, estaria, muy feliz con la noticia - concluyo keiichiro

-No, tengo una mejor idea, - dijo Ryo

-enviare el mensaje por la mañana, por ahora, buenas noches - dijo Ryo, saliendo del lugar.

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus comentarios,**

**que pasara en el proximo capitulo?**


	6. El plan de Ryo

**hola, aqui traigo el capitulo 6**

**cap. 6**

**El plan de Ryo**

*Al dia siguiente en el cafe*

-y enviar - dijo Ryo, enviando el nuevo mensaje

-y cual, era tu plan? - pregunto keiichiro entrando en la habitacion

-lo sabras, cuando lleguen las chicas, solo no digas nada de los Cyniclones - dijo ryo saliendo de la habitacion

*En la nave*

Pai se encontraba controlando la nave

-y ya tenemos la respuestas?- pregunto taruto, curioso

-si- dijo pai

-donde esta kisshu? - pregunto pai

-deve de estar durmiendo, aun, es increible lo mucho que duerme - dijo taruto

-espera, ya llego el mensaje? porque no dijistes nada?- pregunto taruro

-porque necesito, que kisshu, este aqui, para verlo, podrias despertarlo? - dijo pai

-estabien, pero, si no se despierta al primer intento, no respondo - dijo taruto

*Taruto P.O.V*

fui flotando a una pulgada del suelo, por el pequeño pasillo, pase una puerta de color morado-oscuro, que tenia un letrero que decia Pai, segui flotando, para encontrarme con la siguiente puerta, estavez, era de color verde-bosque, entonces me dispuse a habrir, la puerta con cuidado, al entrar estaba todo oscuro, pero aun asi, se apreciaba las paredes eran de color verde-bosque, y el piso de color negro, en la pequeña habitacion solo habia una cama, 2 sillones pequeños, un pequeño librero, con algunos libros, que parecian, no haverse usado hace mucho tiempo, la mayoria eran de la tierra, animales, naturalesa, geografia, paisajes, tradiciones, y principalmente gatos, ademas, habia un pequeño escritorio, con una pequeña computadora, devajo de ella, estaban escondidos una gran pila de hojas, cada uno, con dibujos de la bieja bruja, kish, cree que, no nos hemos dado cuenta, pero las hojas de mas abajo, hay dibujos de ellos dos, juntos, en citas, besandose, se nota que tiene, demaciado tiempo libre, segui flotando, por la habitacion y me encontra con kish, que seguia dormido, y empese a escuchar, algunos ruidos, parecia que estaba, hablando dormido, entonces, se me ocurrio una idea

me hacerque lo suficientemente mas a kish, para poder escuchar, bien, lo que decia, el comenso a hablar, al parecer estaba soñando con la vieja bruja, otravez.

-espera Koneko-chan - dijo kisshu aun dormido

-si? - dije, cambiando el tono de mi voz, para que fuera mas creible y que kish, pensara, que era la vieja bruja.

-Koneko-chan, Koneko-chan, donde estas? - dijo kish, mientras se movia, para todos lados, parecia estar en una pesadilla, estaba desesperado.

yo nisiquiera, pude responder, estaba muy ocupado, intentando callar mi risa, con mis manos, sobre mi boca, pero aun asi, el intento, fue inutil ya kish desperto, algo enojado, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurria,

-Buelve aqui, enano- dijo algo enojado

-creo que es el momento de correr - me dije a mi mismo, mientras corria, fuera de la habitacion, con kish detras de mi, sali por el pasillo y me dirigi hacia donde estaba pai

-Ayuda, ayuda, me quiere pegar - le dije a pai, poniendome detras de el

-regresa aqui, enano- dijo kisshu, persiguiendome

*fin taruro P.O.V.*

-Ayudema pai, me quiere hacer daño- dijo taruro, fingiendo que iva a llorar

-tu te lo mereces - dijo kisshu aun mas enojado

-pero que paso?- pregunto pai

- yo fui a despertarlo, como me dijistes - respondio taruto

-QUEE..? eso no es cierto, entro en mi habitacion mientras dormia y se empeso a reir de mi...- dijo kisshu

-ya dejen de pelearse, kisshu, le dije a taruto, que te despertara, para ver el mensaje- dijo pai

taruto le saco la lengua a kisshu, porloque ambos comensaron a pelearse denuevo.

-ya calmense, si siguen no iremos a la tierra- dijo pai

rapidamente los dos se calmaron y comiensan a ver el mensaje

_-Aqui la base de las Tokyo Mew Mew_- dijo Ryo

_-Hemos recibido su mensaje y enviado las cordenadas de aterrisaje de el bosque seca del cafe, ahi podran ocultar la nave, _- siguio diciendo ryo, cuando llegaron las cordenadas, en otro mensaje

_ademas son bienvenidos a quedarse en la tierra, todo el tiempo que quieran, a, casi lo olvidaba este miercoles haremos un dia de campo y estoy seguro que las mews, querran verlos aya, en especial ichigo y pudding, que alparecer los extrañan, asi que estan invitados, es para celebrar la derrota de Deep Blue_**, **_nosotros saldremos del cafe a las 7:00 am del miercoles, ustedes pueden aterrisar la nave de las 8:00 am en adelante-_dijo Ryo

_asi, el dia de campo sera en la playa, serca de un bosque, tambien les embio la direccion, bueno eso es todo_-dijo ryo y termino el mensaje

-escucharon eso? mi Koneko-chan, quiere verme-dijo kisshu muy feliz

-ella me extraña-siguio diciendo kisshu, muy feliz

-bueno, creo que esa alegria, no te durara mucho- dijo taruto

-que?- pregunto kisshu

-es tu turno de manejar la nave- dijo pai alejandose por el pasillo

-muy bien, llegaremos pronto- dijo kisshu, mientras comensaba a manejar la nave, solo pensando en que Ichigo queria verlo.

**bueno, eso es todo, por ahora, **

**esto se pone cadaves mas emocionante, si quieres saver que pasa,**

**espera el proximo cap.**


	7. La tarea

**Losiento por la tardansa, pero aqui esta el capitulo 7**

**capitulo 7**

**La tarea**

_*Casa de Ichigo*_

Eran las 10:00 am, e Ichigo seguia dormida

_*Ichigo P.O.V*_

Poco a poco me fui levantando ya que la noche anterior, había sido una pesadilla, había estado pensando en kisshu toda la noche, hasta que porfin pude dormir como a las 5:00 am, para despertar a las 7:00 am gracias a una pesadilla horrible y despues dormir hasta las 10:00 am

-que sueño tengo- dije estirando mi brazo para alcanzar el pequeño despertador rosa, que seguia sonando desde las 8:00 am

-Kyyyyaaaa!, es muy tarde- dije gritando

me levante rapido, acomode mi cama y corri, para despues tropesar y caer por culpa de unas almuadas que estaban en el piso.

-seguro las tire, cuando tenia esa pesadilla, bueno ahora tengo mas cosas de que preocuparme, en vez de esa tonta pesadilla- me dije a mi misma

me dirigi a mi armario y saque un conjunto muy vello, una blusa de manga larga, de color lila, con una falda y un chaleco de mesclilla con algunas fresas y flores, pequeñas decorando la falda y el chaleco, me di un baño y me puse la ropa, despues me puse unas calsetas lilas con fresas, y unos zapatos negros, cheque mi celular y

-Kyyaaaa! las 11:00 am, solo tengo 1 hora para llegar al cafe- dije

pero justo ahora empesaria con la tarea, por alguna razon, los profesores me an dejado el triple de tareas que antes,

_*fin Ichigo P.O.V*_

Depronto Ichigo sonrio y se sonrojo, al recordar el porque los profesores le habian dejado, tanta tarea esta ves.

_*FlashBack Ichigo*_

Todo parecia tan alegre, hera lo que parecia ser un hermoso dia de playa, la arena calida y el agua cristalina, aves volando por el lugar, sin peleas, sin problemas, todo era felizidad, pudding y taruto, hacian un castillo de arena un poco raro, mientras que mint, kisshu y yo, jugabamos Voleibol del mismo equipo, contra lettuce, zakuro y pai, en el equipo contrario, todo era divercion y alegria, mientras jugabamos y nos mojabamos, al final quedamos enpatados,

-hubiéramos ganado, si mint, hubiéra jugado mejor- dijo kisshu, con intenciones de hacerla enfadar,

lo cual, obviamente gano, y muy rapido

-QUE DIJISTES TONTO?- grito mint, muy enfadada

entonces comenso a echarle agua y kisshu tambien le empeso a tirar agua, yo pense que era divertido, asi que me hacerque a kisshu por detras y comenze a tirarle agua, apoyando a mint

-awww, koneko-chan, tambien quiere jugar - dijo kisshu con una sonrisa

a lo cual yo solo sonrei, y segui tirando agua, derrepente sucedio, no podia ver a kisshu por ninguna parte, tampoco podia ver a lettuce, mint, zakuro, pudding, taruto, pai, ryo o keiichiro, todo estaba negro y solo comense a caminar, buscando a alguien,

-Chicos, donde estan?- gritaba

-KISSHUU! - grite aun mas fuerte

-no te ballas- susurre

-Ichigo, Ichigo, -

derrepente habri los ojos y vi a miwa y moe, pero ya no estaba en la playa, estaba en el salon de clases?

-señorita momomiya-

levante mi cabeza, para ver a la maestra de matematicas frente a mi

-no, nos interesa saver que hiso el fin de semana, y tampoco que se perdio- me dijo

-le dije que no queria verla, durmiendo en mi clase denuevo, - dijo ella

-lociento ~ Nyan- dije tapandome la boca

todos mis compañeros, se empesaron a reir

-por intentarte burlar de mi, tendras el triple de tarea, que todos los demas-dijo ella muy enojada

mis compañeros, se rieron aun mas, yo solo queria desaparecer...

_*Fin FlashBack Ichigo*_

_* Ichigo P.O.V.*_

-Ya es muy tarde- dije

- tengo que ir al cafe, sera mejor que le pida ayuda a alguien aya- dije entonces agarre mi bolso, en forma de fresa y me dirigi al cafe.

**interesante, capitulo? que piensan ustedes?**


	8. la noticia

**hola de nuevo aqui les dejo este cap, espero que les guste, y no se desesperen que estamos entrando a la mejor parte, si te gustan las locuras de pudding.**

**capitulo 8**

**La noticia**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_* Ichigo P.O.V.*_

_-Ya es muy tarde- dije_

_- tengo que ir al cafe, sera mejor que le pida ayuda a alguien aya- dije entonces agarre mi bolso, en forma de fresa y me dirigi al cafe._

_*En el cafe*_

La tarde fue algo normal para el cafe mew mew , mint seguia beviendo su Te, pero nisiquiera molestaba a Ichigo, Lettuce parecia una maquina de romper platos, pudding intentaba animar el lugar con sus trucos, zakuro seguia igual de fria como siempre, ichigo tenia una sonrisa falsa, pero cualquiera que la conociera podia saver que cada dia estaba peor, ademas de eso y algunos cuantos regaños para Ichigo de parte de Ryo, la tarde paso normal, llego el momento de cerrar e Ichigo empesaria su plan en accion, para ver quien puede ayudarle con su tarea

-muy bien, veremos quien sera primero, - se dijo Ichigo a ella misma

y ahi estaba la candidata numero 1, lettuce

-muy bien, ire con ella- se dijo Ichigo

-lettuce, te podria pedir un favor?- pregunto Ichigo a su amiga

-lociento, Ichigo-san, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada, tengo que hacer tres proyectos para mi escuela, y solo llevo 1-dijo lettuce

-a, ok, no te preocupes, y suerte con tus proyectos- dijo Ichigo

entonces Ichigo, fue a buscar a zakuro

-mm, zakuro?-dijo ichigo, para llamar la atencion de su amiga

-estoy ocupada-dijo ella, sin nisiquiera mirar

-lociento- se disculpo Ichigo

entonces se dirigio hacia donde estaba mint, ichigo tomo aire y se animo a hacerlo,

-despues de todo que es lo peor que pueda pasar?-se dijo a si misma

-hey mint, creeme que esto es muy dificil para mi, pero eee, en mi escuela me an dejado el triple de tareas, que normalmente dejan y queria saver si, tu podrias ayudarme?-dijo ichigo

-claro- dijo mint

-enserio?- pregunto ichigo algo confundida

-si, bajo las siguientes condiciones:

1- cada vez que me hables me diras reyna mint,

2-haras todas mis tareas

3- diras que yo, soy mejor que tu,.

no es que necesite saverlo, pero siempre e querido que tu lo digas...-dijo mint, cuando ichigo la interrumpio -y cuando haga eso, lloveran perros y gatos-

-Ichigo Onee-chan, porque te dejaron tanta tarea?- pregunto pudding algo curiosa

ichigo se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso en la escuela, semanas atras,

-chicas quiero decirles que mañana no habra trabajo- dijo Ryo

-espera quien eres y que le has hecho a Ryo- dijo la pequeña niña bajandose de su pelota

-no habra trabajo porque mañana haremos un dia de campo, para selebrar un año desde la derrota de deep blue- dijo ryo

-Siii- dijeron pudding y mint al unisono

-hmm? Shirogane-san?, nose las demas, pero yo no estoy muy deacuerdo con esto, despues de todo, sin la ayuda de kisshu, pai y taruto, no huvieramos ganado- dijo lettuce timidamente

-tienes razon, pero ya he dicho, las quiero aqui a las cinco, en la puerta del cafe, mañana a las 6:00 am

-QUEEE?-gritaron pudding, mint y lettuce al unisono

lo cual causo que zakuro, volteara hacia las chicas

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-no crees que es muy temprano?- pregunto mint

-talves, pero el camino es muy largo, asi que 6:00 am -dijo Ryo

-asi que, lleguen temprano, eso va para ti Ichigo- dijo Ryo saliendo de la habitacion

-y porque te sonrojas Ichigo?- pregunto pudding cambiando de tema

-bueno, estava recordando la razon por la cual me dejaron tanta tarea, -dijo ichigo

-y porque?- pregunto mint

-nada, olvidenlo- dijo ichigo algo nerviosa y entrando a la cocina, para encontrarse con keiichiro, que se veia algo ocupado

-aja, ya se quien me podra ayudar- penso ichigo

-mmm, Akasaka-san, podria ayudarme con mi tarea, por alguna razon, esta vez me an dejado el triple de tarea que otros años- dijo ichigo

-lociento, ichigo, pero estoy muy ocupado ahora, haciendo postres para el picnic- dijo keiichiro amablemente

-valla, se ven deliciosos y muy bellos- dijo ichigo, mientras mirava una gran cantidad de pastelillos, de varios tamaños, sabores y colores

-mm, bueno sera mejor que lla me balla a casa- dijo ichigo saliendo de la cocina,

-y porque no le pides ayuda a ryo?- pregunto keiichiro

-No, no, no, la ultima vez me cobraria 2 dolares por cada pregunta, no quiero imaginar cuanto me cobrara ahora- dijo ichigo saliendo del cafe

**espero que les alla gustado, estoy segura que si...**

**que crees que suceda en el proximo capitulo?**


	9. preparados

**hola traigo buenas noticias, aqui esta otro capitulo, que crees que pasara hoy? para saverlo leelo.**

**capitulo 9**

**preparados**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-mmm, Akasaka-san, podria ayudarme con mi tarea, por alguna razon, esta vez me an dejado el triple de tarea que otros años- dijo ichigo_

_-lociento, ichigo, pero estoy muy ocupado ahora, haciendo postres para el picnic- dijo keiichiro amablemente_

_-valla, se ven deliciosos y muy bellos- dijo ichigo, mientras mirava una gran cantidad de pastelillos, de varios tamaños, sabores y colores_

_-mm, bueno sera mejor que lla me balla a casa- dijo ichigo saliendo de la cocina, _

_-y porque no le pides ayuda a ryo?- pregunto keiichiro_

_-No, no, no, la ultima vez me cobraria 2 dolares por cada pregunta, no quiero imaginar cuanto me cobrara ahora- dijo ichigo saliendo del cafe_

_*Ichigo P.O.V.*_

Ya se hacia de noche, mint, lettuce, zakuro y pudding, ya se habian ido a casa y me encontre con lettuce fuera del cafe,

-Hola Ichigo-san - me dijo

-Hola lettuce - yo le respondi

-hmm, y como has estado? - pregunto la chica

-e apesar de esas pesadillas, e estado bien, gracias por preguntar- dije amablemente

-asi que has tenido pesadillas? - pregunto ella

-si- yo le respondi

-y de que se tratan?- pregunto la chica peli-verde de lentes

-bueno comiensan con un hermoso dia de playa, todo era perfecto, pudding y taruto jugaban en la arena, tu, mint, zakuro, pai, kisshu y yo jugando voleibol, despues mint se enoja con kisshu y todos comiensan a tirarse agua, y ahi es cuando sucede todo se vuelve negro y todos desaparecen, yo comienso a gritar, y ahi despierto, bueno hasta anoche- dije

-que sucedio anoche?- pregunto ella

-bueno, tuve el sueño, solo que vi algo mas, mientras estaba gritando un rallo vino a mi, cai y vi como fuego, en el fuego vi una cara que se reia, me parecio conocido, pero no supe quien era, despues desperte- dije algo asustada

-tranquila Ichigo-san -me dijo

-gracias lettuce- yo le dije, mientras seguiamos caminando

-bueno ya tengo que hir a casa, adios Ichigo-san, te vere mañana a las 6:00 am, en el cafe- dijo lettuce mientras se alejaba

-adios lettuce- dije

despues de despedirme de mi amiga, me dirigi a casa, estaba muy cansada, haci que decidi no cenar, porloque mis padres se preocupaban, yo solo lo ignore, subi a mi habitacion, busque mi pijama rosa de fresas, me di un baño y me cambie, no tenia mucho sueño, haci que decidi hacer mi mochila para el dia de campo, agarre mi bolsa de playa rosa con blanco y fresas, ahi coloque mi bloqueador, una toalla rosa con fresas, lentes de sol unas cuantas revistas, una pequeña gravadora rosa, sombrilla y mi traje de baño preferido de color rosa, con fresas y unos pequeños gatitos negros, ya que mint, me mando un mensaje de que ryo, le habia habisado que el dia de campo, seria en la playa

-no se como Ryo, pudo olvidar mencionar ese detalle- me dije a mi misma

despiues de hacer mi mochila, la coloque serca de la puerta, me hacerque a mi cama y puse el despertador, para las 5:00 am,

me hacegure que la ventana estubiera habierta, como lo habia hecho todo ese año, porsi kisshu llegaba a aparecer, pudiera entrar, y talves podria darme un pequeño beso- pense, con una sonrisa y un poco roja

-como lo deseo- susuerre al viento,

recordando cada veso robado, las beses que me salvo, todas las veces que demostraba sus celos, recordar esa triste batalla, donde prefirio morir por mi, cada noche era lo mismo, esos bellos recuerdos, siendo aplastados por ese ultimo recuerdo, el verlo morir frente a mis ojos, fue lo peor, el despertar y no verlo, fue aun mas doloroso, con todos esos recuerdos dolorosos porfin me quede dormida, esperando no tener otra pesadilla,

********* AL DIA SIGUIENTE **********

***Las 6:00 am, en el Cafe Mew Mew***

-Bueno, ya son las 6:00 am, estoy seguro que las chicas no han llegado- penso Ryo

Ryo se dirigio, fuera del cafe, para ver a mint y pudding que lla havian llegado,

-Hola Ryo-dijeron las dos niñas al unisono

-Hola mint, Hola pudding, veo que son las primeras en llegar- dijo Keiichiro , saliendo por la parte de atras del cafe

-Hola Keiichiro- dijeron las dos niñas al unisono

-Ya dejen de hablar, alguien podria ayudarme con estas bolsas?-dijo mint, con 5 bolsas de playa a su alrededor y un sillon inflable, inflado

-pudding, quiere ayudar a mint, -dijo la niña, intentando agarrar una de las bolsas, pero estas heran muy pesadas, tanto que pudding no la podia,

-sielos, mint, que tras ahi?-pregunto pudding

-bueno, solo lo necesario- dijo mint

-bloqueador, tasas de te, te, pelote de playa, toallas, una grabadora azul, CDS, traje de baño, sandalias, un celular, un mp3, varias revistar **(nota, como posiblemente sabran las revistas son de zakuro)**,ropa de regreso, dinero, tarjeta de credito, 3 pizzas, botanas, 2 cajas de sushi, el sillon inflable **(nota, recuerden que esta inflado)**, lentes de sol, y un juego de pala y cubeta, para hacer castillos de arena.

los tres, se quedaron con los ojos habiertos como platos, al escuchar la larga lista de mint,

-dejame ayudarte pudding- dijo keiichiro

entonces keiichiro y ryo se pusieron a acomodar las maletas de mint, en la parte de arriba, de la camioneta mew

-deberias apredender de pudding, ella solo trai un sombrero- dijo ryo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-espera pudding, que no te habisaron que este sera un dia de campo en la playa- dijo Ryo

-Hai!- dijo pudding alegremente

-donde estan tus cosas?- pregunto ryo

-este sombrero, es todo lo que necesito- dijo pudding aun alegre

-cuando se escucho una voz, muy conocida

-Hola, Shirogane-san, Akasaka-san, pudding-san, mint-san- dijo la voz

-Hola lettuce- dijeron todos

-y las demas?-pregunto lettuce

-bueno, aun no llegan

-lettuce sera mejor que ballamos poniendo tus cosas en la camioneta -dijo keiichiro

-hai!- dijo la chica de trensas, entrengandole su bolsa

y que trejeron ustedes chicas?-pregunto la peliverde de lentes

-bueno, mint se trajo su casa y yo este sombrero -dijo pudding

-no es sierto, solo es una pequeña parte- dijo mint

-y tu?- pregunto pudding

-bueno, yo solo traje mmm, algunos libros, unas cobijas delgadas, toallas, cepillo, bloqueador solar, y un traje de ballo verde con delfines- dijo lettuce

cuando escucho una voz

-bueno, creo que no llegue tan tarde- dijo la voz

cuando todos voltearon, hacia donde estava la voz

-One-sama, tu nunca llegas tarde-dijo mint a su idolo

-y ya empeso- dijo pudding

-hey zakuro, sera mejor que guardemos tus cosas- dijo Ryo

zakuro le dio 3 bolsas grandes

-cielos, mint, creo que ya no eres la unica que se trajo su casa- dijo pudding

-y de todos modos, que trais en esas bolsas, zakuro?- pregunto lettuce

-bueno, un traje para explorar el bosque, un traje de regreso, un traje de baño morado, sandalias, botas, tenis, un estuche de pinturas, revistas, comida, cobijas, toallas, sombrillas, una tabla de surfear, bloqueador, repelente, lentes de sol y eso es todo- dijo zakuro

-eso, si que es mucha ropa- dijo pudding

-bueno, creeo que solo falta esperar a Ichigo- dijo lettuce

todos asintieron

-y mmm, a que horas crees que llegue Ichigo?- pregunto mint

-no lo se- dijo zakuro

-mmm, talvez llegara tarde, como siempre- comento mint

-apuesto a que llegara a las 7:00- dijo pudding

-y yo apuesto a que llegara a las 8:00- dijo mint

-es una apuesta, y si llo gano, me prestaras tu juego de pala y balde, para hacer castillos de arena- dijo pudding

-claro y si llo gano, tendras que hacer todo lo que yo te diga- dijo mint

-acepto- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

**bueno, creo que este si es una capitulo algo largo,**

**quien ganara la apuesta?**

**que se trai pudding, con el sombrero?**

**esto y mas en el proximo capitulo**


	10. un gran dia?

**hola otra ves, les agradesco a los que les gusta esta historia, son muy importantes sus comentarios, gracias, ahora sin mas tardansa les presento, el capitulo 10**

**capitulo 10**

**un gran dia?**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-y mmm, a que horas crees que llegue Ichigo?- pregunto mint_

_-no lo se- dijo zakuro_

_-mmm, talvez llegara tarde, como siempre- comento mint_

_-apuesto a que llegara a las 7:00- dijo pudding_

_-y yo apuesto a que llegara a las 8:00- dijo mint_

_-es una apuesta, y si llo gano, me prestaras tu juego de pala y balde, para hacer castillos de arena- dijo pudding_

_-claro y si llo gano, tendras que hacer todo lo que yo te diga- dijo mint_

_-acepto- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo._

*Casa de Ichigo*

La chica peli-roja, seguia dormida, aunque su despertador, sonaba tirado en el piso, su telefono, tocando cancion tras cancion, ya que habia pasado 1 hora desde la hora a la que habia puesto las alarmas, hasta masha intentaba despertarla desde una hora.

seguramente el que la chica peli-roja tuviera tanto sueño, se devia a tantas pesadillas, noche tras noche, estar pensando en kisshu, la dejaba sin dormir, toda la noche hasta que lentamente la chica se empesava a despertar

*ICHIGO P.O.V.*

me empese a estirar, aun con mucho sueño y bostesos, estire mi mano, hacia el lugar donde siempre se hubica mi despertador, por alguna razon este estaba en el suelo al igual que mi celular y masha. Porfin me levante, aun aflogerada y me dispuse a checar la hora en mi celular, para encontrarme con llamadas perdidas, 9 de lettuce, 5 de pudding (narrador: no se de donde saco el telefono :-0), 15 de mint, 17 de shirogane, 3 de Akasaka y 6 de Zakuro, cuando porfin cheque la hora

-KKYYYYAAAA! es muy tarde- grite sin tiempo que perder me bañe y me puse el mejor traje que encontre, por alguna razon sentia que hoy seria un gran dia.

me mire en el espejo

traia puesto un hermoso vestido un poco corto de color rojo con lunares blancos, el vestido hera de tirantes y triaia puesto un sueter de mesclilla, un cinto blanco y unas botas blancas, mi cabello estaba peinado en 2 coletas.

recoji mi cuarto rapidamente, agarre a masha que estaba dormido, mi telefono y mi bolsa de playa, con todo dentro, ademas de una cobija de color rosa con fresas, ademas tenia algunos dibujos de otros colores como, azul, blanco, verde, amarillo,naranja, rojo, morado y negro, buno, enrealidad parecia un arcoiris de colores, tambien agarre una bolsa con un corazon rosa, ahi guarde sandwiches, refresco, agua y una bolsa de chocolates, que hise hace poco, depues me dirigi corriendo hacia el cafe, esperando que no se hallan ido

*Fin Ichigo P.O.V.*

*7:30 am Cafe Mew Mew*

-esto ya es demaciado- dijo mint

-y pudding, ya quiere hir a la playa, na, no, da! -dijo pudding

-bueno, creo que mint, ganara la apuesta- dijo lettuce

-ya estoy aqui- dijo una voz, que parecia algo agitada

entonces las 4 chicas, voltearon para encontrarse con Ichigo

-si, Ichigo One-chan, ya esta aqui, mint perdio la apuesta na, no,da- dijo pudding, brincando por todo el lugar

-bueno, veo que has llegado- dijo Ryo

-Si, lo ciento- dijo ichigo

-LO SIENTES?, lo sientes? saves que estamos aqui. desde las 6:00 am?- dijo muy enfadada

-lo que importa, es que ya estamos todos aqui y ya podremos irnos- dijo keiichiro, colocando las cosas de Ichigo en la camioneta

-y que trajistes tu, Ichigo One-chan?-pregunto pudding

-bueno, traje lo necesario- respondio Ichigo

-Ho, mint y zakuro trajeron sus casas, lettuce la biblioteca y yo este sombrero- dijo pudding con una gran sonrisa, mostrandole el sombrero

-esta bien- dijo Ichigo algo extrañada y mirando con preocupacion a pudding, porque creia que se habia vuelto loca

-bueno chicas, ya estamos listos, ya pueden subir- dijo ryo

-las cinco chicas se dirigieron hacia la camioneta mew,

esta camioneta la usaban para hacer algunas compras, cuando no mandavan a ichigo o simplemente para paseos como este, era algo grande y rosa, aunque por dentro era mas grande con aire acondicionado, Tv, estereo, radio, refrigerador, incluso baño,

Entonces Keiichiro iba conduciendo, enseguida de el iba Shirogane, detras de ellos estaba una caja, donde iba sentada pudding, mirando hacia atras, donde estaban las otras chicas, en el primero iban Ichigo y lettuce, atras de ellas iban Mint y Zakuro, el camino era algo largo y aburrido, entonces a pudding se le ocurrio una idea, para hacer el viaje mas divertido y saco un disco de su sombrero y lo puso en el estereo a todo volumen y comenzo a sacar algo de su sombrero, de ahi saco una foca, una pelota y unos pescados y comienza a cantar y bailar:

_La foca Ramona._

_Trabaja en un circo._

_con una pelota..._

_grandota y redonda._

_**(entonces Ichigo no aguanto mas y se avento sobre la pelota y la camioneta comenzo a saltar**_

_**-ICHIGO- grito ryo**_

_**-lo siento, ya no aguantaba- dijo ichigo)**_

La gira para arriba

la gira para abajo

luego saluda

y come pescado.

(pudding saco el pescado, para darselo a la foca

-ya no aguanto mas- dijo ichigo saltando sobre el pescado

y la foca se habalansa sobre ella)

a lo cual mint y lettuce rieron

-cielos, Ichigo, creo que esa foca aun te recuerda- dijo mint con un tono burlon

-estabien, chica, yo tambien te recuerdo, pero ahora bajate de mi- dijo Ichigo

-yo no entiendo- dijo pudding confundida

-bueno pudding, mint se refiere a que antes de que te unieras al equipo, yo me uni a un equipo de gimnacia y en el turno de mi precentacion aparecio kisshu (al recordar a kisshu, ella se puso un poco triste pero lettuce puso una mano en su hombro para animarla) y un Quimera Animal foca, que era precisamente esta chica- dijo Ichigo, acariciando a la foca

entonces la camioneta paro y Ryo habrio la puerta saco a la foca

-Adios, señora foca, la veo en el proximo viaje- dijo pudding alegremente

siguieron el camino y pudding puso la siguiente cancion y saco un elefante de peluche de su sombrero

_un elefante se columpiaba_

_sobre la tela de una araña_

_como veía que resistía fue a _

_llamar a otro elefante..._

**(la niña rubia, saco otro elefante de su sombrero)**

_dos elefantes se columpiaban_

_sobre la tela de una araña_

_como veían que resistía fueron a_

_llamar a otro elefante..._

**talves se hallan dado cuenta, este parece mas bien un musical **

**escoji algunas canciones divertidas de niños**

**que pasara en el proximo cap?**


	11. Caos

**aqui estoy otraves con otro capitulo **

**capitulo 11**

**Caos**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

**(la niña rubia, saco otro elefante de su sombrero)**

_dos elefantes se columpiaban_

_sobre la tela de una araña_

_como veían que resistía fueron a_

_llamar a otro elefante..._

*En la Nave*

Estaba taruto algo aburrido,

-ya nos hacercamos a Tokyo- dijo kisshu

-cuando me dejaran manejar a mi?- pregunto taruto aun aburrido,

-tu no puedes manejar- dijo pai

-si no puedo manejar, talves, pueda aterrizar?- pregunto taruto, aun aburrido

-bueno talves, pero con cuidado- dijo pai

-como sea, sera mejor que se agarren fuerte- dijo taruto, tomando el lugar de kisshu, para aterrizar la nave,

lo cual claremente fue un error por parte de pai,

taruto apreto unos votones y movio unas palancas y estaba apunto de apretar un voton, que decia *no apretar*

-Ni lo pienses- dijo kisshu

taruto lo apreto y kisshu y pai se estrellaron con la pared mientras taruto reia, sin parar

-MAXIMA VELOCIDAD- grito taruto

depronto la nave hiva tan rapido que empeso a insendiarse por detras y choco con una gran roca en el bosque detras del cafe mew mew

despues del impacto salio taruto

-bueno llegamos-dijo taruto alegremente y algo sucio, cuando volteo para atras, vio a kisshu y pai muy enojados

-CALLATE ENANO- dijo kisshu enojado

-bueno, no diran que no fue divertido- dijo taruto con una sonrisa

-DIVERTIDO? DIVERTIDO?, crees que esto es divertido?- dijo pai

-tu estas en muchas problemas, enano- dijo kisshu

-a que te refieres?- dijo taruto

-Tu estrellaste la nave, alguien pudo havernos visto y eso no es todo, incendiaste medio bosque- dijo pai

-que incendiaste medio bosque?- dijo kisshu

-APAGENLO, APAGENLO!- grito taruto corriendo por todos lados

-Taruto, ve a buscar agua- dijo pai

-porque yo?- pregunto taruto

-porque TU, iniciaste el incendio- dijo kisshu

-pero- dijo taruto, pero no pudo continar, porque kisshu y pai le interrumpieron -ahora- gritaron ambos

entonces taruto, se teletransporto, hacia el centro de la ciudad

*TARUTO P.O.V.*

despues de recibir algunos gritos, de parte de kish y pai, llegue al centro de la ciudad, ahi me encontre, con lo que parecia ser una bodega en llamas, derrepente escuche un ruido que era demaciado escandaloso, y para mi, hera mucho mas irritante, cuando voltie hacia el lugar, donde venia el irritante ruido y me encontre con una nave humana, creo que les dicen carros, solo que este era de color rojo y muy grande, traia una escalera, una manguera y muchas otras cosas, ademas de un perro blanco con manchas negras, de ahi bajaron muchos humanos, con trajes rojos,

entonces recorde una de las muchas veces que kish seguia a la vieja bruja, yo desidi espiarlo, para ver lo que hacia y en la caja magica de la vieja bruja, se podia ver como algunos humanos, apagaban el fuego con agua, que salia de una manguera, entonces se me ocurrio una idea, llegue hacia el carro rojo y cuando nadie veia, tome la manguera y un objeto que tenia agua y me teletransporte hacia la nave.

*FIN TARUTO P.O.V.*

Uno de los bomberos corrio hacia el carro de bomberos y no encontro la manguera

-nooooooo, la manguera a desaparecido- grito el bombero, con desesperacion

entonces los bomberos comensaron a colocar letreros por toda la ciudad, que decian

:

_SE BUSCA MANGUERA_

_RECOMPENSA_

*En el bosque*

Pai y Kisshu intentaban apagar, el fuego cuando llego taruto.

-Ya estoy aqui- dijo taruto, con la manguera en la mano

-ya era hora- dijo kisshu

-ahora si, diganle adios a este fuego- dijo taruto apretando el boton y soltando el agua, poco a poco el incendio fua acabando, por suerte para ellos solo la nave y un poco de sesped fue dañado, el humo fue acabando

taruto fue a guardar las cosas de bombero en la nave, despues de cada uno agarro su mochila, con regalos para Ichigo, Pudding y Zakuro, respectivamente

kisshu llevaba:

Comida de su planeta, toalla, cobija verde con gatitos, una pelota, su cuaderno de dibujo con algunos dibujos de el e Ichigo, 1 tabla de surfear de color verde con negro y cafe, 1 foto de ichigo, un album de fotos lleno de ichigo, ademas de los regalos sorpresas para Ichigo y una camara fotografica

Taruto llevaba:

Comida, caramelos, pelota, toalla, 1 cobija, juguetes, 1 libro de insultos. 1 camara fotografica, 1 tabla de surf de color rojo con azul marino, y los regalos sorpresas para pudding

Pai llevaba:

Comida, libros, 1 cobija, 1 toalla, 1 tabla de surf morada con negro, y algunos cuantos regalitos para zakuro

salieron de la nave, la volvieron invisible y comensaron a volar hacia la playa.

**estubo divertido no es cierto? **

**que pasara cuando lleguen a la playa?**

**para saverlo tendras que esperar al proximo cap**


	12. Mas canciones

**como se habran dado cuenta aqui sigue el **

**maraton de canciones de pudding**

**capitulo 12**

**mas canciones**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_salieron de la nave, la volvieron invisible y comensaron a volar hacia la playa._

*Con las Mews*

Pudding seguia cantando

100 Elefantes se c...-cuando Ryo le interrumpio

-Elefantes abajo!- grito ryo, los elefantes comensaron a bajar

-crei que eran de peluche- dijo ichigo algo asustada

mientras el camino seguia, pudding comenzo a cantar una nueva cancion

_Caminito de la escuela, _

_apurándose a llegar, _

_con sus libros bajo el brazo, _

_va todo el reino animal._

_**(O no pudding, gritaron todos, derrepente comensaron a salir**_

_**animales del sombrero, junto con la cancion)**_

_El ratón con espejuelos. _

_De cuaderno el pavo real. _

_Y en la boca lleva el perro _

_una goma de borrar. _

_Cinco gatitos _

_muy bien bañados, _

_alzando los pies, _

_van para el kinder _

_entusiasmados _

_de ir por primera vez._

_**(que bonitos gatitos, dijo pudding)**_

_Caminito de la escuela, _

_pataleando hasta el final, _

_la tortuga va que vuela _

_procurando ser puntual. _

_Caminito de la escuela, _

_porque quieren aprender, _

_van todos los animales _

_encantados de volver._

_El camello con mochila. _

_La jirafa con su chal. _

_Y un pequeño elefantito _

_da la mano a su mamá. _

_**(derrepente ya no cabia nada mas, **_

_**pero pudding siguio cantando)**_

_No falta el león, _

_monos también; _

_**(bengan aqui monitos- dijo pudding)**_

_y hasta un tiburón. _

_**(kyyyyaaa, saquenlos de aqui- grito ichigo)**_

_Porque en los libros _

_siempre se aprende _

_cómo vivir mejor. _

_La tortuga por escrito _

_ha pedido a Santaclós _

_sus dos pares de patines _

_para poder ir veloz _

_para poder ir veloz._

_**(Pudding- gritaron todos, derrepente el zoologico de la camioneta bajo)**_

El camino seguia normal hasta que pudding hablo

-tengo un juego, solo siganme y cuanten cuando les diga- dijo pudding

_cuando yo fui al oeste_

_una vaca me encontre ahuua_

_y como no tenia nombre yo_

_minto la llame_

_oooohhh minto la vaca eres tu_

_**(mint, interrumpio algo enojada, aquien le dices vaca?)**_

_si te jalan de la cola les contestas mu muu muu_

-TU turno mint- dijo la niña

mint comenso a cantar

_cuando yo fui al oeste_

_una vaca me encontre ahuua_

_y como no tenia nombre yo_

_Ichigo la llame_

_oooohhh Ichigo la vaca eres tu_

_**(Hey mint- grito Ichigo enojada)**_

_si te jalan de la cola les contestas mu muu muu_

Ichigo comenso a cantar

_cuando yo fui al oeste_

_una vaca me encontre ahuua_

_y como no tenia nombre yo_

_Ryo la llame_

Derrepente ryo estaba tan rojo y le salia humo de la cabeza, parecia que iva a expltar, bajo de la camioneta y habrio la puerta, agarro a pudding de las orejas y la bajo. Al parecer Ryo le estaba regañando, ella parecia estar llorando, Ryo subio a la camioneta y seguimos dejando atras a una pudding llorando

Ryo, deveriasmos regresar, solo es una niña en medio de la carretera- dijo ichigo

mientas ellos seguian el camino, nadie se dio cuenta que una pequeña niña rubia los seguia en su pelota gigante, la niña brinco y causo un ruido algo fuerte, derrepente se asomo por uno de los vidrios de la camioneta, despues de eso el resto del camino la niña fue sentada en el sillon inflable de mint, tarareando canciones,

despues de un largo camino porfin llegaron a su destino, las chicas empesaron a bajar, derrepente pudding bajo de un salto y callo sobre Ryo, entonces comenzo una persecucion hasta que llegaron a la playa.

**bueno un cap, algo largo y divertido **

**ryo atrapara a pudding?**

**que pasara con las demas?**


	13. Tarutaru!

**espero que les guste este cap. **

**capitulo 13**

**Taru-taru**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_despues de un largo camino porfin llegaron a su destino, las chicas empesaron a bajar, derrepente pudding bajo de un salto y callo sobre Ryo, entonces comenzo una persecucion hasta que llegaron a la playa. _

*Pudding P.O.V.*

Yo corria a gran velocidad, escapando de Ryo, pase por un gran bosque, hasta llegar a la playa, cuando vi frente a mi a alguien conocido, corri y brinque sobre el y lo derribe y caimos al agua

-Taru-taru!-grite muy feliz

-No me digas eso- grito el

-Pudding a extrañado a taru-taru- dije

-esta bien, pero me estas xficciando- dijo taruto algo morado

los dos comensamos a salir del agua cuando estaban frente a nosotros ichigo, mint, lettuce, zakuro, keiichiro, y Ryo

-estas bien, pudding?- pregunto lettuce

-Si, estoy bien, miren taru-taru a vuelto - dije feliz

-Te dije que no me digas eso- dijo taruto

-y que haces aqui?- pregunto mint

Ichigo se dirigio hacia el bosque, sin decir una palabra, ella creyó que nadi la veia, pero no se dio cuenta que pudding si la vio.

-bueno, vinimos a vivir a qui en la tierra y Ryo nos invito al dia de campo- dijo Pai apareciendo al lado de taruto

-eso es genial, na, no, da!- dijo pudding feliz

-esperen, kisshu tambien biene con ustedes?- pregunto lettuce

-si, porque?- pregunto taruto

-bueno, creo que Ichigo estara muy feliz entonces- dijo lettuce

-hablando de Ichigo, donde esta? - pregunto mint

-no, lo se- dijo Ryo

-Ichigo, se fue al bosque, na,no,da!-dijo pudding felizmente

-aunque parecia triste - concluyo pudding

-porque estaria triste?-pregunto taruto

-bueno, Ichigo one-chan a extrañado demaciado a Kisshu, desde que se fueron y cuando los vio, talves creyo que venian sin kisshu- dijo pudding

-bueno, si es eso, creo que kish, le dara una gran sorpresa- dijo pai

todos asintieron

* * * * * * * * * * * EN EL BOSQUE * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Una chica peli-roja iba caminando, sin un rumbo definido, solo uyendo de los demas, entonces la chica decidio sentarse sobre una roca, ya que estaba perdida, algunas lagrimas, empesaron a recorrer sus mejillas,

-se supone que hoy seria una gran dia - la chica susurro, mientras que mas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas

-porque me siento hasi?- la chica se pregunto en voz baja

derrepente la chica escucho algo que creia no volveria a escuchar, otravez

-Hey, Koneko-chan, porque lloras?- dijo la voz...

**lose, es un capitulo muy corto, pero no se preocupen**

**pronto llega el nuevo cap.**

**quien sera?**

**que hara ichigo?**


	14. Reencuentro

**aqui llega un bello capitulo para los fanz de Ichigo y Kisshu**

**capitulo 14**

**Reencuentro**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Una chica peli-roja iba caminando, sin un rumbo definido, solo uyendo de los demas, entonces la chica decidio sentarse sobre una roca, ya que estaba perdida, algunas lagrimas, empesaron a recorrer sus mejillas, _

_-se supone que hoy seria una gran dia - la chica susurro, mientras que mas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas_

_-porque me siento hasi?- la chica se pregunto en voz baja_

_derrepente la chica escucho algo que creia no volveria a escuchar, otravez_

_-Hey, Koneko-chan, porque lloras?- dijo la voz.._

*Ichigo P.O.V*

Al tan solo escuchar, esas pequeñas palabras podia saver quien hera, voltie hacia el lugar donde habia escuchado, esas palabras y ahi estaba el, el chico que habia robado mi corazon, el alien que me habia salvado en varias ocaciones, el chico que habia muerto en mis brazos, sin poder evitarlo, el chico por el que habia llorado tanto.

-KISSHUU!- dije al verlo parado frente a mi, ya no podia evitarlo, comense a llorar, y corri a abrazarlo, el respondio a mi abrazo

-lo siento tanto, kisshu,- le dije aun llorando

-no llores Koneko-chan, no me gusta verte sufrir- el me dijo, mientras me plantaba un pequeño beso, en el cabello

-ese tree-hugger** (Nota: no se si esta bien escrito, si no diganme porfa), **te hizo daño, e Koneko-chan?- pregunto dulcemente

ichigo no respondio, solo se guia llorando, tomo aire y dijo

-lo siento kisshu, siento el haber sido tan tonta, el no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos a tiempo- dije con lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas

-tranquila Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu mientras acariciaba mi cabello suavemente

-gracias kisshu- le dije

-te e extrañado mucho kish- le dije

*Kisshu P.O.V.*

-yo tambien, te extrañado mucho Koneko-chan, no creeras todo lo que te e extrañado- le dije

-enserio?- me pregunto

-si - le conteste

derrepente dejo de llorar y se aparto del abrazo, entonces nos sentamos en el verde pasto, ya que ambos, estabamos perdidos,

bueno yo no estaba perdido, ya que me podria teletransportar, cuando yo quisiera hacia la playa, pero no desaprovecharia esta oportunidad de estar a solas con mi Koneko-chan, talves pueda saver si el tree-hugger desaparecio de su vida, y saver si, siente algo por mi, -pense hasta que la voz de ichigo me saco de mis pensamientos

-que piensas kish?- me pregunto

-nada importante, Koneko-chan- le dije

-y tu que piensas Koneko-chan?- le pregunte

-tengo algunas preguntas, si no te importa- dijo ella

-claro Koneko-chan -le dije

-que has hecho? salvaron a su planeta? ahora son famosos? como es?- ella pregunto

-valla, si son muchas preguntas- dije con una risita

-bueno tenia tiempo sin verte y tenia curiosidad- dijo un poco sonrojada

-esa es la Koneko-chan, que conosco- dije

ichigo se sonrojo aun mas

-bueno,no mucho, solo huir de la multitud, y e hecho muchos dibujos muy bellos de ti Koneko-chan- le dije

-enserio?- pregunto algo sonrojada

-si, luego, te los enseñare- le dije con una sonrisa

-y si salvamos el planeta, ahora esta muy bello, lleno de vida, animales, es incluso mas bello que la tierra- dije

-balla, deve ser muy bonito, entonces- dijo feliz

- cuando quieras, te puedo llevar Koneko-chan- le dije

-eso me encantaria- me dijo

-solo hay que arreglar la nave, despues del choque de taruto- dije

-chocaron?- pregunto

-si, por culpa de taruto- dije

ella solo rio

-y son famosos?- me pregunto

-si, somos perseguidos por todos, no tenemos mucha privacidad, apesar de que una parte de ello, nos corrio, por haver ayudado en la derrota de deep blue.- conteste

-enserio?, no lo sabia- dijo

-y me imagino, que deves tener cientos de chicas, locas por ti, no es cierto?- pregunto Ichigo

-la verdad, si,- dije

-pero tu siempre seras la unica en mi corazon- le susurre

a lo cual ichigo se sonrojo

-ahora puedo hacerte preguntas ati. Koneko-chan?- pregunte

*ICHIGO P.O.V.*

-la verdad, si,- dijo

al escuchar esto, sentia como mi corazon se partia en pedasos, estando a punto de llorar, el dolor que sentia antes se fue, solo queria darle un beso y desirle que no se fuera de mi lado, otravez, pero no podia, aun no

cuando kish, me susurro al oido -pero tu siempre seras la unica en mi corazon- me dijo,

yo solo me sonroje despues de estas palabras de kish

cuando el me pregunto -ahora puedo hacerte preguntas ati. Koneko-chan?

-si- le dije

-que has hecho?, que paso con el tree-hugger?, como has estado? - el me pregunto

al escuchar esa segunda pregunta, pude notar en su voz un poco de tristesa

asi que respondi

-bueno, no he hecho mucho, sigo en la escuela, y trabajando en el cafe, pero lo que mas he hecho, es extrañarte- respondi

-oww, Koneko-chan, yo tambien te e extrañado mucho- el me dijo

-y aoyama termino conmigo, poco despues de la batalla final- yo dije

-lo siento, se que te hacia feliz- dijo kisshu intentando ocultar la alegria

-estoy mejor asi, no sentia lo mismo que antes- yo le dije

-las chicas creeian que yo estaba triste por eso, pero no, en realidad, estaba feliz de haber terminado- dije

-Koneko-chan, podria hacerte una ultima pregunta? pero no te molestaras con migo?- dijo el

-claro kish, hasmela, prometo no molestarme con tigo- dije un poco nerviosa.

kish tomo aire, y se animo a decir -que sientes ahora?-me dijo

yo no savia, como respoder a eso, asi que dije

-siento que devo hacer esto- dije hacercandome mas a kish y darle un dulce beso

kish se sorprendio al principio, pero respondio a mi beso, era tan dulce y lento, era perfecto hata que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

-Te amo Ichigo- el me dijo...

**Awwww, final feliz por ahora, **

**que sucedera? **

**Ichigo le dira sus sentimientos ?**

**terminaran juntos o solo seran amigos?**

**esto y mas en el proximo capitulo**


	15. Te amo

**un capitulo muy tierno sobre todo para los fans de Ichigo y Kisshu**

**capitulo 15**

**Te amo**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Koneko-chan, podria hacerte una ultima pregunta? pero no te molestaras con migo?- dijo el_

_-claro kish, hasmela, prometo no molestarme con tigo- dije un poco nerviosa._

_kish tomo aire, y se animo a decir -que sientes ahora?-me dijo_

_yo no savia, como respoder a eso, asi que dije_

_-siento que devo hacer esto- dije hacercandome mas a kish y darle un dulce beso_

_kish se sorprendio al principio, pero respondio a mi beso, era tan dulce y lento, era perfecto hata que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire_

_-Te amo Ichigo- el me dijo..._

*Ichigo P.O.V*

-Te amo Ichigo- el me dijo...

unas palabras que queria oir, denuevo, desde hace tiempo, yo no podia mas comense a llorar, kisshu me abrazo, me sentia tan feliz, en sus brazos, tan segura, y lo dije:

-tambien te amo, kish- dije un poco roja, dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla,

entonces kish, se inclino un poco hacia mi y me dio un beso, y yo lo respondi, con gusto,

-todo era perfecto el y yo solos en el bosque, sin nadie que nos moleste- pense

-me pregunto que estaran haciendo las chicas- segui pensando mientras seguiamos besandonos...

* * * * * * * * * * * EN LA PLAYA* * * * * * * * * * * *

-Esto ya me esta preocupando, hace 3 horas que Ichigo se fue y no tenemos señal de ninguno de los dos- dijo Ryo algo preocupado

-Ryo, relajate seguro que estan hablando, detodos modos deven de estar muy contentos con su reencuentro, que an dever olvidado que estamos aqui esperandolos- dijo Zakuro

-ademas Ichigo es una mew, ella save defenderse- dijo Keiichiro

-y kisshu esta con ella, estara bien- dijo pai

todos asintieron

-pero para estar seguros, alguien deveria hir por ellos, solo para estar seguros- dijo Ryo

-pero pudding tiene ambre, na, no,da- dijo pudding

-nadie comera, hasta que esten de vuelta- dijo Ryo

-estabien entonces aremos esto, pudding, taruto, keiichiro y ryo se quedaran aqui, los demas iremos a buscarlos- dijo zakuro

todos asintieron

Entonces zakuro y pai se fueron por un lado y mint y lettuce, se fueron por el otro, esperando encontrarlos

-yo opino que para estas alturas, kisshu, le ha de ver pedido a Ichigo que sea su novia - dijo mint, mientras quitaba algunas ramas, de su camino, sin darse cuenta que todos, ya la habian dejado atras.

-esperenme-grito mint

* * * * * * * * * * CON ICHIGO Y KISSHU * * * * * * * * * * *

*aun ichigo P.O.V.*

todo era perfecto hasta que nos empesamos a apartar, por falta de aire, nos sentamos mas cerca que antes y kish puso su brazo al rededor de mi y me hacerco a el aun mas, yo estaba tan feliz que empese a ronronear y aun mas cuando kish me empeso a acaricias mi cabello

-y ahora que Koneko-chan ?- me pregunto

-hmm?- dije

-Ichigo, ahora seremos novio y novia?- pregunto el

**Si, lo se esta demaciado corto pero muy lindo **

**no lo creen? que sucedera?**


	16. novio y novia?

**un capitulo muy tierno sobre todo para los fans de Ichigo y Kisshu**

**capitulo 16**

**novio y novia?**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_*aun ichigo P.O.V.*_

_todo era perfecto hasta que nos empesamos a apartar, por falta de aire, nos sentamos mas cerca que antes y kish puso su brazo al rededor de mi y me hacerco a el aun mas, yo estaba tan feliz que empese a ronronear y aun mas cuando kish me empeso a acaricias mi cabello_

_-y ahora que Koneko-chan ?- me pregunto_

_-hmm?- dije_

_-Ichigo, ahora seremos novio y novia?- pregunto el_

*Fin ichigo P.O.V.*

al escuchar la pregunta la peli-roja asintio y dijo

-Si, si quiero Kish, dijo abrazoando a kish,

entonces kish se puso tan feliz que le dio otro beso, solo que esta ves comenzo lento, hasta que se fue profundisando mas y mas, ichigo se puso un poco roja, pero aun seguia besandolo, le salieron las orejas y la cola negras y esponjosas, kish, comenzo a acaricias una de las orejas, suavemente, mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente su cabello con olor a fresas, ichigo estaba tan feliz, que no se dio cuenta cuando, comenzo a ronronear, denuevo, nos separamos despues de unos minutos, por falta de aire

-te amo, kisshu- le dijo la chica

-te amo demasiado Ichigo- le dijo el chico peli-verde

-tengo algo para ti Koneko-chan - dijo el chico

kish se teletransporto, dejando a una Ichigo muy feliz atras

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * EN LA PLAYA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kisshu se teletransporto, enseguida de una palmera, donde el, pai y tart, habían dejado sus mochilas, cuando llegaron a la playa, abrió su mochila y de ahi, saco una pequeña cajita, decorada con papel rosa y un moño verde y una etiquete dorada, **(nota: cuando decia algunos regalos para Ichigo, enserio, se referia a muchos regalos para Ichigo)**

-espero que le guste a mi koneko-chan -dijo kisshu con una sonrisa

cuando levanto la vista del regalo, vio a pudding enterrando vivo a taruto,

-esta es una oportunidad, que no puedo perder- dijo Kisshu, asi mismo saco una camara fotografica de su mochila y se hacerco un poco a los niños, aunque guardando suficiente distancia para no ser visto, comenzo a tomar fotos de pudding y taruto, jugando en la arena, como taruto asusto a puddig, y como ella le dio un pequeño beso a taruto, y como taruto salio corriendo despues de eso.

-genial, ya tengo conque chantajear a tart- dijo kisshu, con una sonrisa malvada,

-estoy seguro que a mi Koneko-chan le encantara ver estas fotos- dijo kisshu, riendo entonces se teletransporto hacia donde estaba Ichigo, con la pequeña cajita detras, para ocultarla.

* * * * * * * * * * CON ICHIGO * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Estaba Ichigo sentada junto a un arbol, con una gran sonrisa, esperando a kish, sin saver que el estaba ahi,

-me pregunto donde estara kish?- dijo la chica

-y que tendra para mi? - dijo Ichigo en voz alta

la chica se levanto, cuando empeso a escuchar algunas risitas, detras de ella, cuando Ichigo volteo, un brazo rodeo su cintura y kish, la acerco mas a el, Ichigo se sentia comoda y segura

-eres muy curiosa, e Koneko-chan ? - dijo kish, con una sonrisa

Ichigo se puso un poco roja y asintio

-eso es una de las cosas, que me encantan de ti, Koneko-chan -dijo acariciando el pelo rojo, suavemente

Ichigo comenso a ronronear de nuevo, ya que estaba muy feliz

-te e traido un regalo Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu, separandose un poco, aunque no queria, pero tenia que entregarle el regalo, poniendo entre sus manos, la pequeña cajita de papelo rosa y el lazo verde y etiqueta dorada

-gracias kish- le dijo, entonces tomo la cajita y los dos se sentaron en el verde pasto, cerce del arbol

*Ichigo P.O.V.*

Me sente junto a kisshu, en el verde pasto, mientras estabamos agarrados de la mano, con la hermosa cajita rosa en la otra mano, yo no lo podia creer este era el mejor momento de mi vida, hasta ahora, estaba muy feliz, al lado de mi novio, el chico que robo mi corazon, Kisshu Ikisatashi

Entonces abri cuidadosamente la pequeña caja y ahi estaba...

**Bueno chicos y chicas, esto es todo por ahora**

**pero no se preocupen todavia **

**Continuara, **

**tu que crees que sera el regalo? **

**que pasara en el proximo cap?**


	17. El regalo

**hola, aqui trago el proximo capitulo, quiero agradecer sus comentarios y espero que les guste **

**capitulo 17**

**El regalo**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_*Ichigo P.O.V.*_

_Me sente junto a kisshu, en el verde pasto, mientras estabamos agarrados de la mano, con la hermosa cajita rosa en la otra mano, yo no lo podia creer este era el mejor momento de mi vida, hasta ahora, estaba muy feliz, al lado de mi novio, el chico que robo mi corazon, Kisshu Ikisatashi_

_Entonces abri cuidadosamente la pequeña caja y ahi estaba..._

Era un hermoso collar plateado, tenia 8 dijes en forma de corazon de diferentes colores, el primer dije era de color rosa y tenia mi marca mew, dos lados de un gran corazón sobre un pequeño corazón con dos conjuntos de pequeñas líneas debajo, el segundo dije en forma de corazon, era de color verde-bosque y tenia la marca de kish, que es

Un círculo, con dos "líneas curvadas" en ambos lados, y una larga línea invertida y un triángulo sobre el círculo, despues tenia otro dije tambien en forma de corazon, solo que este era de color amarillo, la cual tenia la marca mew de pudding : dos colas de mono en su frente que tienen forma de corazón con un círculo en el centro, con un punto bajo este con dos puntos fijos en ambos lados, enseguida estaba otro dige como corazon, solo que de color rojo con la marca de taruto que es. dos "lágrimas con colas curvadas" y un círculo abajo de estas, seguida por una especie de corona invertida. La marca de Taruto parece una especie de "cara", enseguida estaba un corazon plateado, aun mas grande que los otros dijes, despues le segia un dije en forma de corazon como todos los demas solo que de color azul, con la marca de mint, Un par de alas de ave, enseguida estaba un dije de color verde claro con la marca de lettuce dos Marsopas sin Aletas en su pecho, enseguida un dije de corazon tambien color lila, dos lobos, por ultimo uno de color morado con negro que teni la marca de pai, Una "flecha" con un círculo en medio y dos "lágrimas curvas" en ambos lados.

Volviendo al corazon, este era mas grande que los otros, y muy hermoso tenia mi marca mew , habri el corazon y del lado dercho tenia algo escrito decia: Juntos por Siempre

-Juntos por Siempre, una palabra que me hace sentir feliz y segura, segura que no nos volberemos a separar- pense

al otro lado del corazon, estaba una hermosa foto donde estabamos yo y kish abrazados.

derrepente una pregunta vino a mi -de donde saco la foto?- pense, -bueno eso ya no importa ahora- me respondi en mi mente

-es, es hermoso, gracias kish - le dije

*KISSHU P.O.V.*

-es, es hermoso, gracias kish - me dijo

entonces, nos paramos con cuidado y tome el collar, cuidadosamente de la mano de mi Koneko-chan, ella se quedo un poco extrañada, coloque suavemente el collar, en su delicado cuello y dije con una sonrisa

-un hermoso collar, para mi hermosa novia-

rodie cuidadosamente su cintura, con mi brazo, la hacerque mas a mi y mi Koneko-chan se puso algo roja y salieron sus hermosas orejitas negras y peludas, junto con la cola y el lazo rojo

poco a poco, nos fuimos hacercando mas y mas hasta juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso, al principio fue calmado despues empeso a hacerse mas profundo, hasta que nos tivos que separar por falta de arte

-no te vallas, porfavor kish- me dijo

yo no entendia el porque dijo eso, pero respondi -te lo prometo, koneko-chan-

despues de eso se quedo mas tranquila, hasta que escuchamos una voz del bosque

-esto, si que es cursi- dijo la voz

ambos nos separamos para ver a la chica pajaro

*FIN KISSHU P.O.V.*

-Hey mint, no los molestes- dijo lettuce, detras de la chica peli-azul

-Minto?, Lettuce? que hacen aqui?- pregunto Ichigo un poco nerviosa

-Bueno, solo viendo lo cursi que son ustedes dos- respondio mint

Ichigo estaba tan enojada que iva a darle una cachetada a mint, por suerte para mint, kisshu agarro el brazo a Ichigo para detenerla -Tranquila koneko-chan- dijo kisshu al oido de Ichigo

-no es cierto lo que dijo mint, estamos aqui, porque Ryo, esta preocupado por ustedes, an estado perdido como 4 horas- dijo lettuce

-espera, espera, ryo esta preocupado por nosotros?-pregunto ichigo

-Si, al parecer, Ryo creia que algun animal salvaje ya te habia devorado- dijo mint

-ademas nadie puede comer, hasta que ustedes regresen a la playa- dijo zakuro llegando junto a pai aun lado de las chicas peli-verde y peli-azul.

-lo ciento, no savia que estaban tan preocupados- dijo Ichigo

-de echo solo es por la comida- dijo mint

-sera mejor que ya nos vallamos a la playa- dijo lettuce

todos asintieron entonces zakuro y pai, les mostraron el camino de regreso, de tras de ellos ivan mint y lettuce y detras de ellas ivan Ichigo y Kisshu

-y que hisieron, todo este tiempo, Ichigo, Kisshu?-pregunto mint curiosa

**un cap muy lindo, no creen?**

**que pasara despues?**


	18. De regreso

**bueno, aqui les traigo un divertido capitulo de dia de campo, disfrutenlo**

**capitulo 18**

**de regreso**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-sera mejor que ya nos vallamos a la playa- dijo lettuce_

_todos asintieron entonces zakuro y pai, les mostraron el camino de regreso, de tras de ellos ivan mint y lettuce y detras de ellas ivan Ichigo y Kisshu_

_-y que hisieron, todo este tiempo, Ichigo, Kisshu?-pregunto mint curiosa_

Ichigo no contesto, y kisshu la abrazo y respondio

-pasamos un gran tiempo a solas, verdad koneko-chan?-dijo

-Si, kish me gusto estar con tigo- dijo Ichigo

mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de kisshu

-cielos, ya enserio que les sucede?-pregunto mint

zakuro suspiro y dijo -estan enamorados-

-que?- pregunto mint

-lo sabras cuando tengas novio- dijo Ichigo

-espera, ustedes son novios ahora?- pregunto lettuce

-si- dijeron Ichigo y Kisshu agarrados de la mano, mirando hacia adelante, un nuevo futuro juntos.

-aja, lo savia, se los dije, se los dije- dijo mint saltando por todos lados,

Ichigo, Kisshu, Zakuro y Pai, se le quedaron viendo extrañados hasta que kisshu hablo -balla, me alegra que estes tan feliz, por nosotros-

-pero a que te refieres mint? - pregunto Ichigo

-bueno, yo sabia que ustedes dos, mas 4 horas, perdidos en el bosque, daba un igual a que kisshu te pidiera que fueras su novia- dijo mint con una cara de nada se me escapa

Ichigo se puso roja, tras ese comentario de mint

-hey miren, alla esta la playa- dijo zakuro

mint, lettuce, zakuro y pai corrieron hacia la playa, ichigo se dirigia hacia alla, cuando noto que kisshu seguia cerca del bosque, y se hacerco a el y

-que sucede kish?- ella pregunto

-bueno, queria pasar mas tiempo a solas, contigo Koneko-chan- dijo el peli-verde acariciando el cabello de la chica, entonces Ichigo comenzo a hablar

-yo tambien kish, pero que tal, si comemos algo y luego podria...-dijo ichigo, pero kisshu la cayo con un bello beso, que ichigo respondio con gusto, al principio el beso, era suave y delicado, despues se volvió mas profundo, era perfecto hasta que,

-Hey, Kish, si sigues voy a vomitar- se escucho la voz burlona de taruto, acompañado de unas risitas, de pudding lentamente, se fueron separando aunque ninguno de los dos querian hacerlo, para encontrarse despues, con ambos niños,

-owww, pudding, quiere que Taru-taru le bese asi- dijo pudding mirando a taruro

QUUEEE?, no, no, no, en primera no me llame aso, en segundo, nunca are eso, es asqueroso- dijo taruto empesando a flotar, dejando a una pudding desilucionada atras.

Pudding comenzo a correr por toda la playa, persiguiendo a taruto que volaba ahi,

-ellos jamas cambiaran-dijo ichigo, mirando a pudding, correr por toda la playa

-tienes razon Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu

mientras agarraba la mano de Ichigo y juntos se fueron hacia donde todos estaban sentados comiendo, sobre un gran mantel de picnic, todos estaban en un gran circulo, incluso pudding y taruto que dejaron su persecucion, para comer

-porfin llegan- dijo Ryo a Ichigo y Kisshu

-quieren comer? deben de tener mucha hambre- dijo keiichiro amablemente

-si dijeron Ichigo y Kisshu

-pudding a extrañado mucho a Ichigo One-chan- dijo pudding mientras abrazaba a ichigo

-yo tambien te e extrañado pudding- dijo ichigo, pero la pequeña rubia, no la soltaba

-hey, pudding, estas aplastando demasiado a mi novia- dijo kisshu

pudding nego con la cabeza,

-no es cierto, Ichigo One-chan, no es tu novia- dijo la niña

-mmm, pudding, en realidad si soy su novia- dijo ichigo

-o lo ciento, Ichigo One-chan no lo sabia, na, no, da!- dijo pudding

despues la pequeña niña fue a sentarse al lado de taruto, entonces ichigo y kisshu, tambien fueron a sentarse junto a sus amigos y quedaron asi, kisshu estaba sentado junto a ichigo, que estaba enseguida de pudding, que estaba a un lado de taruto, que estaba enseguida de Keiichiro, despues estaba lettuce, y enseguida Ryo, aun lado mint, y despues zakuro, a un lado de pai, que estaba enseguida de kisshu.

Todos comensaron a comer carne asada y pescado

-esta muy delicioso na, no, da!- dijo pudding

*ICHIGO P.O.V.*

-Todo era perfecto, hasta que PESCADO?- grite en mi mente

-Ho no, no, no, porque pescado?- me dije a mi misma

-Ya no aguanto, necesito mi pescado- dije a mi misma

-no tengo que resistir- me dije de nuevo

-PESCADO- grite en mi mente

En total era una gran pelea en mi mente, una parte de mi queria el pescado, mientras que otra parte me decia que no

movi mi cabeza de un lado a otro, para alejar esos pensamientos, hasta que la voz de kisshu, me saco de mi pensamientos

-estas bien Koneko-chan?-

yo no entendia el porque esta pregunta, hasta que lo vi, todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados y pudding y taruto, riendo yo seguia sin entender y despues lo vi, era un gran pescado en mi boca, al parecer mientras discutia con migo misma, inconcientemente agarre el pescado, y ahora estaba en mi boca

-lo solte y luego sali un -Nnnnyyaaaa! -

yo me puse algo roja, seguimos comiendo, y pudding y taruto seguia riendo, despues de comer, todos hiriamos al agua, asi que todas las chicas nos fuimos a cambiar, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en la playa esperando...

**que les parecio?**

**que crees que pasara? **

**danos tu opinion**


	19. El plan de Kisshu

**ustedes que harian, por la persona amada? veamos que es lo que hara kisshu **

**en este cap.**

**capitulo 19**

**El plan de Kisshu**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-lo solte y luego sali un -Nnnnyyaaaa! -_

_yo me puse algo roja, seguimos comiendo, y pudding y taruto seguia riendo, despues de comer, todos hiriamos al agua, asi que todas las chicas nos fuimos a cambiar, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en la playa esperando..._

***KISSHU P.O.V.***

Estaba esperandoa a mi Koneko-chan, cuando me puse a pensar

aun quiero pasar mucho tiempo con mi Koneko-chan, pero bloandy (nota: no se si esta bien escrito, sino diganme porfa.)

la pondra a trabajar en el cafe, tengo una idea- de dijo a si mismo

tome aire y lo hice

-Hey Ryo, podria pedirte un favor? -dije

-Que quieres?- contesto friamente

-bueno, queria pedirte, que si puedes darle permiso a Ichigo, de que falte al cafe, hasta que comiensen las clases- dije

-y yo, porque haria eso?- pregunto Ryo

-Porque para el inicio de clases, tendras un nuevo ayudante en el cafe y tart, tambien, podria ayudar- dije

-hoye, tu no me metas en esto- protesto taruto

-admitelo, saves que quieres estar serca de la chica mono- dije a taruto

-esta bien, esta bien, pero quiero ver a los dos y a ichigo al inicio de clases- dijo Ryo

yo estaba muy feliz, podria pasar mucho tiempo con mi Koneko-chan, ademas savia que ella estaria feliz, sin escuchar los regaños de Ryo, o los de la chica pajaro, estava metido en mis pensamientos cuando

-en que piensas kish?-ichigo me pregunto

-cuando voltie a ver a mi koneko-chan, ella se veia tan hermosa como siempre, con un traje de baño color rosa, con fresas y gatitos negros,

-bueno, queria preguntarte, si te gustaria ir conmigo a la feria, mañana- le dije

***ICHIGO P.O.V.***

-Oh, kish, me encantaria pero saves que tengo que trabajar- dije mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente la cara de kish

-Koneko-chan, no tendras que preocuparte por eso- dijo el]

quede algo extrañada tras ese comentario

-mmm? a que te refieres?- pregunte

-bueno, tengo un trato con Ryo- dijo con una sonrisa

-y que clase de trato?- pregunte

-si que tienes muchas preguntas Koneko-chan- dijo el

-kish?- yo dije

***KISSHU P.O.V.***

-Bueno, bueno te lo dire, el te dara dias libres, hasta el regreso a clases- dije

-porque? - pregunto algo curiosa

yo pose mi brazo por la cintura de Ichigo y la hacerque mas ami, ella se sorprendio lentamente nos hacercamos mas y le di un beso que ella respondio cariñosamente, paso sus manos, al rededor de mi cuello y el beso se fue profundisando mas y mas, lentamente nos fuimos sepanrando por falta de aire, pero aun seguiamos abrazados

-para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos- dije

-te gustaria Koneko-chan?- dije de nuevo

-me encantaria kish- dijo ichigo, mientras me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-pero aun tengo otra duda- dijo

-como conseguistes que Ryo, me diera permiso?- me pregunto

-bueno, estas viendo al nuevo ayudante del cafe mew mew- dije

-Oh, kish, lo hicistes por mi?- pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-si, koneko-chan - dije, quitandole las lagrimas con cuidado

-entonces quieres hir a la feria?- pregunte

-si, kish- dijo

-quieres ir a nadar?- me pregunto

-vamos - dije, entonces fuimos hacia donde estaban los demas.

**es cierto, es un poco corto,**

**pero espero que les alla gustado**


	20. Divirtiéndonos

**veamos, como se divierten en la playa **

**capitulo 20**

**Divirtiéndonos**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Oh, kish, lo hicistes por mi?- pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-si, koneko-chan - dije, quitandole las lagrimas con cuidado_

_-entonces quieres hir a la feria?- pregunte_

_-si, kish- dijo_

_-quieres ir a nadar?- me pregunto_

_-vamos - dije, entonces fuimos hacia donde estaban los demas._

*** * * * * * * * * CON PUDDING Y TARUTO * * * * * * * * * * * **

-Esto es muy divertido- dijo pudding, mientras brincaba en su pelota gigante

-pudding te vas a caer- dijo taruto algo preocupado

-owww, Taru-taru, esta preocupado por pudding- dijo pudding alegremente

pudding, no se dio cuenta y choco con unas rocas gigantes, derrepente se escucho un ruido extraño, en ese momento pudding, salio volando, con lo que ahora era su pelota desinflada

-PUDDINGG! - grito taruto

y volo hacia el oceano, que es adonde volo pudding, por suerte taruto la atrapo, antes de caer al agua

-Taru-taru, salvo a pudding- dijo pudding abrazando a taruto

-no me digas eso- dijo taruto, poniendo a la niña en la arena

-pudding esta triste, se rebento su pelota favorita- dijo pudding triste

-espera aqui, pudding, ahorita vuelvo- djo taruto, teletransportandose

*** * * * * * * * * * EN LA PALMERA * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

taruto se teletransporto hacia la palmera, donde estaba su mochila y de ahi saco una pelota, con un lazo amarillo y se teletransporto hacia donde estaba pudding

*** * * * * * * * CON PUDDING * * * * * * * * * ***

-Hey, pudding, toma- dijo taruto, mientras le entregaba la pelota

-gracias taru-taru- dijo la niña, mientras veia la hermosa pelota amarilla, de gran tamaño, tenia unas cuantas caras de mono, adornando la pelota,

-hey, taru-taru, hay que jugar- dijo pudding

entonces los dos pequeños jugaban ala pelota

un poco alejados de ellos, estaban zakuro que tomava el sol, recostada en una toalla, mientras leeia una revista

y mint hacia lo mismo que su idolo, mientras tanto Ichigo y Lettuce, estaban en la orilla de la playa viendo a los chicos surfeando

-valla son tan buenos- dijo lettuce

-si, parece que hubieran surfeado durante toda su vida- dijo ichigo

-en serio son buenos, na, no, da - dijo pudding, que acababa de llegar junto con taruto.

-yo soy mucho mejor- dijo taruto, presumiendo

-kish, es tan guapo -Nyaa!- penso ichigo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que penso se puso roja

-hey vieja bruja porque estas roja?- pregunto taruto

-mo me digas asi, enano- ichigo grito

-hey taru-taru, vallamos a jugar a la arena, na, no, da- dijo pudding, jalando a taruto, para que no siguiera molestando a Ichigo, antes que huviera una pelea

mientras las ichigo y lettuce, seguian viendo a los chicos sorfear

pudding y taruto se sentaron en la arena

-y que haremos?- pregunto taruto

-podemos hacer un castillo de arena- dijo pudding

-un que?- pregunto taruto

-no saves que es un castillo de arena? -dijo pudding confundida

taruto nego con la cabeza

-mm, tengo una idea, espera aqui- dijo pudding

la chica fue corriendo hacia donde estaban mint y zakuro

-mint, podrias, porfavor, prestarme el juego de pala y valde, porfa, taru-taru y yo haremos un castillo de arena- dijo la pequeña

mint no respondio, estaba muy ocupada viendo su revista de zakuro,

-bueno, tomare eso, como un si- dijo la niña rubia

fue hacia donde estaba las mochilas de mint, y de ahi agarro el juego de pala y valde, despues se dirigio hacia donde estaba taruto y se pusieron hacer un castillo de arena,

lettuce e Ichigo seguian viendo a los chicos surfear

en el oceano, habia una gran competencia entre los 4 chicos, kisshu, pai, ryo, keiichiro, todos eran muy buenos, pero surfeaban para ver quien era el mejor

-aun no entiendo, de donde sacaron tantas olas- dijo mint, que llegaba junto con zakuro donde estaban ichigo y lettuce

ichigo, lettuce y zakuro asintieron

**bueno, espero que les alla gustado, **

**que lla pronto empesaran los problemas**


	21. Problemas

**bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap. y quiero agradecer por sus comentarios**

**capitulo 21**

**problemas**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_lettuce e Ichigo seguian viendo a los chicos surfear_

_en el oceano, habia una gran competencia entre los 4 chicos, kisshu, pai, ryo, keiichiro, todos eran muy buenos, pero surfeaban para ver quien era el mejor_

_-aun no entiendo, de donde sacaron tantas olas- dijo mint, que llegaba junto con zakuro donde estaban ichigo y lettuce_

_ichigo, lettuce y zakuro asintieron_

Los chicos davan su mejor esfuerzo, despues de un rato, regresaron a la playa, ya que las olas, se habian calmado

pudding y taruto, seguian haciendo su castillo de arena, aunque quedo un poco raro, los niños, estaban orgullosos de su obra, despues a mint, se le ocurrio que seria divertido, jugar al diso volador, haci que hisieron dos equipos que quedo asi,

ichigo, kisshu, lettuce y ryo en un equipo, mientras que mint, zakuro, pai y keiichiro en otro, ya que seria injusto que kisshu y pai estubieran en el mismo equipo, porque ellos podian volar, todo estaba vien hasta que ichigo no atrapo, el disco y este volo hasta el castillo de arena, que ahora si no tenia forma de nada, ya que se destruyo

-mi, mi, mi castillo- dijo taruto llorando taruto

-lociento, tart, pudding- dijo ichigo apenada

-lla veras vieja bruja- grito taruto, volando detras de ichigo,

ichigo corrio hasta el agua y taruto, volvio a jugar con pudding

-ya me aburrio este juego, mejor juguemos voleibol- dijo mint, con una pelota en mano

entonces todos fueron hacia donde estaba ichigo para jugar, claro a esepcion de pudding y taruto que seguian reconstrullendo su castillo

entonces comensaron su nuevo juego, solo que esta ves, los equipos estaban hasi:

mint, ichigo y kisshu, en el otro equipo lettuce, zakuro y pai

_*ICHIGO P.O.V.*_

Por alguna extraña razon, todo esto me parece conocido, ahora recuerdo, el juego es como en mi sueño, yo desidi ignorar ese hecho, aunque si me daba un poco de miedo, me daba miedo el estar sola, como en mis pesadillas, porque savia que este no es una pesadilla, era real

seguimos el juego, y justo como pense, paso esactamente lo mismo que en mi pesadilla, kisshu molesto a mint, y ella se enojo, al ver lo que estaba sucediendo decidi actuar,

agarre el brazo de kish, para detenerlo

-porfavor kish, no agas eso- dije un poco asustada

_*KISSHU P.O.V.*_

-porfavor kish, no agas eso- ella me dijo, por alguna razon la note algo extraña y me preocupo

-estabien koneko...- no pude terminar por unos ruidos extraños venian de mas adentro en el mar

-que es eso?- pregunto la chica-pez

-ustede tambien oyeron eso?- pregunto la mew-mono desde la playa

-se a lo que sea, no deve ser bueno- dije yo

ante nosotros mas adentro en el mar, aparecio un Quimera Animal

era muy grande parecia ser una tiburon, solo que era de color rojo, muy grande, al parecer podia lanzar fuego

-crei que eran buenos ahora- me grito la chica pajaro

-este quimera animal no es nuestro- dije yo

-como podemos estar seguros?- grito ryo desde la playa

-porque no tiene ninguna de nuestras marcas- le respondi

al parecer ichigo estaba algo asustada, ya que estaba escondida detras de mi

pai, volo sobre el quimera animal, no saviamos para que, pero bueno

-dejen de pelear entre ustedes y hay que vencer a ese Quimera Animal- grito lettuce

yo, pai y tart sacamos nuestras armas

-bien, TOKYO MEW MEW, VALLAN- grito Ryo

_*Normal*_

-bien, TOKYO MEW MEW, VALLAN- grito Ryo

muy bien,

MEW MEW ICHIGO

MEW MEW MINT

MEW MEW LETTUCE

MEW MEW PUDDING

MEW MEW ZAKURO

Metamorfoosis!

-gritaron las cinco chicas al unisono, pero por alguna razon todas estaban transformadas a esepcion de ichigo

-que paso?- pregunto ryo

-no lo se- dijo ichigo

-eso no importa ahora, ataquen a esa cosa- grito ryo

entonces pudding saco su Anillo de Pudding y comenzo a atacar Ribbon Pudding Inferno, la pequeña hizo su ataque, pero no afecto, mi turno dijo mint con su flecha en mano Ribbon Mint Echo, grito, para su mala suerte al Quimera Animal no le afectaba, al ver que los ataques de las chicas no funcionaban contra el animal quimera

-todos ataquemos a la vez- grito pai

todos asintieron vamos Ribbon Mint Echo, Ribbon Lettuce Gust, Ribbon Pudding Inferno, Ribbon Zakuro Spear, Fuu-Rai-Sen, ataco pai, seguido por taruto Ho-Rai-Den, y finalmente kisshu Espadas de Dragón, todos los ataques juntos, apenas pudieron hacer un poco de efecto en el animal quimera, pero aun seguia de pie,

-esto es imposible- dijo pudding

-no pasa nada- dijo lettuce

mientras todos estaban ocupados, peleando contra el animal quimera, nadie se dio cuenta que habia alguien observando todos sus movimientos, desde el cielo, un poco cerca de ahi

-es la hora, sin la mew rosa, no podran ganar- dijo uno de ellos

-solo para estar seguros- dijo el otro, mientras saca, lo que parece ser un rayo

**Bueno un capitulo bastante interesante e?**

**que pasara?**

**quenes son esos tipos?**

**que planen hacer?**

**todo esto, tendra algo que ver con el sueño de ichigo?**


	22. La batalla

**siento la tardansa, pero aqui esta el nuevo cap. espero que les guste **

**capitulo 22**

**La batalla**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-es la hora, sin la mew rosa, no podran ganar- dijo uno de ellos_

_-solo para estar seguros- dijo el otro, mientras saca, lo que parece ser un rayo _

-este sera el incio de nuestra vengansa- dijo el segundo

-sueltalo Raidon- dijo Riku

-claro Riku- dijo Raidon y solto el rayo, que se dirigia a ichigo

*** * * * * * * en la batalla * * * * * * ***

Ichigo aun no conseguia transformarse, lo intentaba lo intentaba pero era inutil, lagrimas empesaron a recorrer sus mejillas, el ver a sus amigos, luchar, sin ella poder ayudar, cuando derrepente un destello, vino volando hacia ella,

*ICHIGO P.O.V.*

era una luz segadora, puse mis brazos para protegerme de la luz, cuando senti un dolor muy feo en mi brazo derecho depronto todo se volvió borroso, lo unico que pude distinguer hera unas luces que salio del collar que kish me dio, esto fue lo unico que vi, antes de cerrar mis ojos y caer al agua

*Normal P.O.V.*

-esta lucha es inutil- dijo mint

-no podemos darnos porvencidos- dijo zakuro

-quien habra hecho esto?- se preguntaba taruto

entonces otro rayo se dirigía hacia la playa y destrullo el castillo de arena de pudding y taruto

-AAAAA!, yo no puedo trabajar asi- grito taruto al ver su precioso castillo, hecho cenisas

todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados

-Alguien sabe dónde está Ichigo?- pregunto kisshu

-espero que este escondida- dijo lettuce

-y de donde estan saliendo, esos rayos, na, no, da? - pregunto pudding

todos tenian muchas preguntas hasta que se vio en cielo, la figura de dos chicos -cyniclones

el primero que era el mas grande de nombre Riku, tenia la piel blanca y las orejas, su pelo era de color negro suelto y un poco parado, a diferencia de otros cyniclones, no lo llevaba amarrado, solo por una pequeña coleta del lado derecho, de su cara, tenia ojos color rojo, su traje era de color cafe, su traje era parecido un poco al de kisshu solo que era un pantalon

aparentaba tener 17 años

El mas chico de nombre Raidon, tenia la piel blanca y las orejas, su pelo era de color negro solo que estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo como la del caballero azul, sus ojos eran de color rojo fuego y su traje no se podia ver, mucho ya que usaba una capucha gris con unos detalles amarillos, aparentaba tener 15 años

-Raidon- dijo kisshu algo molesto al mas chico

-lo conoces?- preguntaron mint y lettuce

-es una larga historia- dijo pai

-nos volvemos a encontrar, kisshu- dijo Raidon

-no, se que haces aqui, pero no quiero verte serca de ninguno de ellos, mes escuchaste- grito kisshu

-valla, valla, creeo que alguien no a olvidado nuestra ultima batalla- dijo Raidon con un tono arrogante

-alejate,- grito Kisshu, sacando sus Espadas de Dragón, y comenzo a atacar a Raidon

entonces Raidon saco lo que parecia ser una arco como el de mint, pero no tan inofensivo y mas grande, ahi havia un rayo

-no deverias hacer eso, o quieres correr la misma suerte que tu novia la mew-rosa?- dijo Raidon mientras lanza el rayo con direccion a kisshu, porsuerte kisshu lo esquivo a tiempo

-que le has hecho, dimelo- grito kisshu algo enojado

Raudon solo reia

-nadie lastima a ichigo- dijo kisshu mientras seguia atacando a Raidon para que le dijera donde estaba ichigo

-solo dire que esta conociendo amigos, bajo el mar- dijo Raidon y volvió a atacar, kisshu lo volvió a esquivar

para su suerte aparecio pai y taruto justo a tiempo

-ve a buscarla kish- dijo pai

-nosotros nos encargaremos de este loco- dijo taruto invocando sus click-clack y pai invoco su abanico

-Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu- grito taruto para atacar a Roidan

seguido por pai -Fuu-Rai-Sen- grito atacando a Roidan

*KISSHU P.O.V.*

-que sucedio kisshu?- pregunto mint

-necesito su ayuda- dije

-ese tonto, dice que ichigo esta bajo el agua- dije

-necesito que me ayuden a buscar- dije

-no te preocupes kisshu, la encontraremos- dijo lettuce

entonces yo, mint y lettuce nos pusimos a buscar, mientras pudding y zakuro peleaban contra el Quimera Animal

buscamos por todo el oceano, pero no se veia

-Ichigo, donde estas- dije preocupado

cuando alcanse a distinguir unas luces de colores dentro del agua

-que sera eso?- me pregunte

comense a nadar, hasta los colores brillantes, cuando la vi

-Ichigo- dije

la agarre cuando me di cuenta que seguia respirando, solo parecia que estaba dormida, como que nunca hubiera estado en el agua, con cuidado y comense a nadar con ella en mis brazos hacia la superficie.

despues me teletransporte hasta la playa, donde la recoste en la arena, con cuidado,

-despierta Koneko-chan, te necesito- dije

-g..gra..cias kish- dijo ichigo, que empesaba a despertar

-no te preocupes kisshu, nos encargaremos que este bien- me dijo el hombre de cabello cafe

entonces acaricie la bella cara de mi koneko-chan y me dirigi hacia la batalla

*** * * * * *EN LA BATALLA * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Las cuatro mew se enfrentaban al Quimera Animal, mientras que pai y taruto se enfrentaban a Raidon y kisshu se teletransporto hacia alli

-Heriste a Ichigo, no te lo perdonare, jamas- grito kisshu mientras saca sus Espadas de Dragón- y ataca, tan duro que Raidon sale volando

-Nos volveremos a ver- dijo Raidon desapareciendo

-Cobarde- grito kisshu al aire

-vamos con las mew, aun necesitan ayuda- dijo pai

kisshu y taruto asintieron

con las mews, todo parecia perdido, ya no podian dar mas

-este sera el final?- se preguntaba mint

-no podemos rendirnos ahora- dijo lettuce

-todos cuentan con nosotros- dijo zakuro

-pero ya no puedo- se quejo pudding

cuando creian todo perdido, algo sucedio

una luz salio de la playa, todos se dieron cuenta que venia de donde estaba Ichigo

**Interesante capitulo e?**

**quienes seran estos chicos?**

**que pasara con Ichigo?**


	23. Un misterio

**espero que les guste este cap, creo que esta muy lindo**

**capitulo 23**

**Un misterio**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_una luz salio de la playa, todos se dieron cuenta que venia de donde estaba Ichigo_

-que es eso- pregunto taruto asustado

parecia un arcoiris de colores, cuando esa luz termino se pudo ver a Ichigo

ahora ella havia cambiado, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, y tenia orejas de cyniclon, su cabello habia crecido un poco y era de color rosa con mechas rojas, que se sujetaba en dos coletas, como las que usaba siempre, su ropa ahora eran un poco reveladoras era un top rosa azucar como su cabello en su forma mew acompañado de un rojo, las mangas son un rosa mas claro, las mangas llegan hasta un poco arriba del los codos,

lleva unos pantalones color rosa con muchos brillos de colores con un cinturon plateado en forma de corazon

al igual que kisshu, pai o taruto tenia unas cintas solo que de color rosa y rojo

Todos, se quedaron impresionados al verla, en especial kisshu

Entonces Ichigo se dirigio hacia donde estaba el Quimera Animal y Riku el hermano de Raidon

-Nadie lastima a mis amigos- grito ichigo

y saco del cincturon plateado unas cuantas boomerangs algo afilados que paracian unos shuriken (Nota: Shuriken- es estrella ninja) de color rosa, en forma de corazon, con el dibujo de una fresa en el medio de este, ichigo apreto el dibujo y grito-

Bom-Bang-Strawberry-Explosion- mientras lanza los boomerangs hacia el Quimera Animal y Riku, entonces hay una gran explocion lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Quimera Animal desapareciera y Riku hullera asustado

los boomerangs, regresaron intactos, a la mano de ichigo

todos se quedaron asustados

-Ichigo One-chan es increible, na, no, da!- dijo pudding corriendo a abrazar a ichigo

ichigo se veia algo devil y kisshu se teletransporto detras de ella, cuando estaba a punto de caerse, kisshu la sujeto

-cuidado Koneko-chan-dijo kisshu

ichigo sonrio, cuando cerro los ojos

kisshu la llevo hasta la playa

-ya es hora de irnos- dijo Ryo

-que? pero quiero seguir jugando, na, no, da!- dijo pudding

-si, pero ichigo deve de estar muy cansada, sera mejor que vallamos para que descanse- dijo keiichiro

todos subieron las cosas a la camioneta

y se sentaron asi:

adelante keiichiro iva conduciendo de nuevo, seguido por Ryo, en la parte de atras

pudding seguia sentada en la caja, junto con taruto

en el primer asiento iva mint, zakuro y pai

en el asiento de atras, iva lettuce ichigo y kisshu

ichigo, seguia muy cansada, porloque se quedo dormida en ratos, parecia que tenia pesadillas por lo que kisshu la iva abrazando todo el camino, acariciando suabemente el cabello, para que no tuviera otra pesadilla, o supiera que el estaba ahi y que nada malo le pasaria, el resto del camino ichigo se quedo mas tranquila, en los brazos de kish

el camino, fue mucho mas calmado que de hida aunque pudding, hiso una de las suyas, coloco una cancion y saco su sombrero se puso un traje de pajarito, le puso uno a taruto y saco unos pajaritos y comenso a cantar

_Pajaritos, a bailar. _

_Cuando acabas de nacer, _

_tu colita has de mover. _

_**(yo no hare eso- dijo taruto)**_

_Para un pajarito ser, _

_este baile has de bailar _

_y a todo el mundo alegrar._

_**todos tenian unas grandes sonrisa en sus rostros,**_

_**y a kisshu se le ocurrio una idea, saco su camara **_

_**y comenzo a tomar fotos, taruto se enojo al darse cuenta de eso, **_

_**y pudding bailaba feliz con los pajaros**_

_El piquito has de mover _

_y las plumas sacudir, _

_la colita remover. _

_Las rodillas doblarás, _

_dos saltitos tú darás _

_y volarás._

_**(A volar- grito pudding, **_

_**pudding tu no puedes volar- dijo mint**_

_**y pudding callo)**_

Ichigo comenzo a despertar,

-que paso?- pregunto ichigo con mucho sueño

-nada koneko-chan, tu solo descansa, deves estar muy cansada- dijo kish

ichigo, le sonrio y serro sus ojos nuevamente, para quedarse dormida, recargada en kisshu

ves pudding, lla despertaste a ichigo- dijo mint

-lo ciento- dijo pudding

-que le sucede a mew pudding?- pregunto pai

-no lo savemos- dijo keiichiro

-pajaritos a volar- dijo ryo cuando habrio la puerta para que los pajaros salieran

el viaje siguio tranquilo, hasta que pudding tuvo otra idea, se puso un disfras de ranita, al igual que a taruto mientras estaba dormido y puso otra cancion y comenzo a cantar y bailar

_Este es el baile de la ranita _

_Brinca brinca y levanta la manita _

_Sacude sacude la cinturita _

_Pega un brinco ya un dos tres _

_**(Pudding comenzo a brincar por toda la camioneta**_

_**pudding, deja de hacer eso, o te volveras a hir en el techo- dijo Ryo)**_

_(yo soy una ranita que si me ponen musiquita _

_me pongo a bailar y a gozar con mucho ritmo _

_y sabor mas o menos asi) _

_**(canto pudding, señalando a taruto**_

_**Yo no soy una ranita- dijo taruto enojado)**_

-Pudding, ultima advertencia- dijo ryo

-bueno, bueno, ya no canto- dijo pudding tiste

-porfin- dijo mint

pudding se puso a llorar

-eso no es justo, cuando llo intento hacer llorar a pudding, nunca llora- dijo taruto

-eso es simpre, taru-taru es el mejor amigo de pudding, y taru-taru no puede hacer llorar a pudding- dijo pudding con una sonrisa

taruto se puso rojo

y pudding lo tomo de la mano

-es increible que ichigo no a despertado aun- dijo lettuce

-si, nisiquiera con el ruido de pudding-dijo mint

-deve de estar muy cansada- dijo zakuro

-me pregunto que estara soñando, para que se vea tan feliz- dijo lettuce

kish, le planto un pequeño beso en el cabello peli-rojo

_***SUEÑO DE ICHIGO***_

estaban ichigo y kisshu caminando por un bello campo lleno de flores de todos colores, y formas y olores, cerca de ahi, habia una hermosa cascada con agua cristalina, ellos estaban racostados en una cobija de picnic, mirando las estrellas, el cielo estaba adornado de miles de estrellas de diferntes tamaños

todo era perfecto hasta que Riku y Raidon aparecieron frente a ellos, todo ese hermoso esenario se habia combertido en un campo de batalla, kisshu y Raidon peleaban, pero kisshu fue herido por una trampa que le tendio Riku

la chica corrio hasta su novio, muy asustada

KISSHUUU! -gritaba desesperadamente

_***FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ICHIGO***_

-Kisshu- susurro cuando desperto

-koneko-chan, estas bien, te vi asustada y crei que seria mejor abrazarte mas- djo el

-intentaba despertarte, pero pai dijo que no era buena idea- dijo el

-Kish- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio

-Porfin hemos llegado- dijo Ryo bajando de la camioneta mew entonces todos comenzaron a bajar

-ya estas mejor ichigo?- pregunto lettuce

-no lo se- dijo la chica peli-roja

-sera mejor que balla a casa, mis padres deven de estar preocupados- dijo ichigo

-lo siento Ichigo, pero no podras ir a casa aun- dijo Ryo

-QUEE?- grito ichigo

-no te preocupes, lla le e havisado a tus padres que te quedaras hasta tarde en el cafe- dijo Ryo

-porque?- pregunto ichigo

-necesitamos saver que fue lo que paso en la playa, asi que nadie ira a casa todavia- dijo ryo entrando al cafe

-pero estoy muy cansada- dijo ichigo

-kisshu, puedes llevar a ichigo a una de las habitaciones del cafe?, necesito hacer algunas pruebas- dijo Ryo

-vamos koneko-chan - dijo kisshu

entonces ichigo y kisshu fueron a una de las habitaciones del cafe

-ya taruto se lo dire- dijo pai

-mm, ryo, keiichiro, podriamos pedirles un favor- dijo pai

-de que se trata esta ves?- pregunto ryo

-bueno, cuando llegamos aqui taruto estrello la nave, y queriamos saves si podemos quedarnos en el cafe, hasta que arreglemos la nave- dijo pai

-estabien- dijo ryo

-bueno, sera mejor que vallamos a investigar que fue lo que paso, en la playa- dijo ryo

entonces ryo, keiichiro y pai se dirigiron al laboratorio

_***Con Ichigo y Kisshu***_

-Estas mejor koneko-chan? - pregunto kisshu

-si, kish, creo- dijo ichigo

-solo tengo un poco de miedo- dijo la peli-roja

entonces kisshu la abrazo,

-no te preocupes yo te protegere siempre, ichigo- dijo el chico

-gracias, kish- dijo la chica

ichigo se sento en la pequeña cama y kisshu se puso a su lado

-sabes, hase tiempo tube unas pesadillas, la unica que savia esto era lettuce,

era un dia de playa, como el de hoy, todo era perfecto, todos juntos sin peleas, ni problemas hasta que paso, todos desaparecieron, comense a gritar, todo era negro, me cai despues vi fuego y era la cara de alguien parecia deep blue, y creo que tengo miedo- dijo un poco asustada

-tranquila koneko-chan, yo no permitire que alquien te haga daño- dijo el chico peli-verde

-lo se kish y gracias - dijo la chica dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

_***EN EL LABORATORIO***_

-Tenemos que ver que es lo que paso- dijo ryo

-bueno, sera mejor que se lo preguntemos a ellos- dijo pai

-detodos modos quienes eran esos cyniclones- pregunto keiichiro

-bueno creo que kish, podria responder eso mejor que yo- dijo pai

-bien entonces vallamos a verlos- dijo ryo

**espero que les aya gustado, **

**quienes seran esos chicos?**

**cual es el misterio de la transfomacion de ichigo?**


	24. Preguntas y Respuestas

**espero que les guste este cap, creo que esta muy lindo**

**capitulo 24**

**Preguntas y Respuestas**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Tenemos que ver que es lo que paso- dijo ryo_

_-bueno, sera mejor que se lo preguntemos a ellos- dijo pai_

_-detodos modos quienes eran esos cyniclones- pregunto keiichiro_

_-bueno creo que kish, podria responder eso mejor que yo- dijo pai_

_-bien entonces vallamos a verlos- dijo ryo_

-yo les dire a las chicas, que vallan para alla- dijo keiichiro saliendo del laboratorio

para encontrarse con pudding, taruto, y lettuce

-que esta pasando, keiichiro- pregunto pudding

-bueno, eso lo sabremos pronto, ryo quiere que ballan a la habitacion donde esta ichigo- dijo keiichiro

-muy bien- dijeron los tres y se dirigieron hacia alla

despues les siguieron mint y zakuro

*CON ICHIGO Y KISSHU*

-y koneko-chan, que estabas soñando, hace rato?- pregunto kisshu

-bueno, no se si deveria decirlo p...-dijo ichigo, pero no pudo continuar ya que kisshu la cayo con un beso denuevo, que ichigo respondio cariñosamente, solo que eso no duro mucho ya que entraron mint, lettuce, pudding, taruto y zakuro, y tuvieron que romper el beso, aunque no querian ninguno de los dos

-si, lla esta mejor- dijo mint, con vos burlona

-hey que hacen aqui? - pregunto ichigo

-bueno, ryo nos pidio que vienieramos aqui, pero creo que sobramos aqui, hasi que am, estaremos afuera- dijo zakuro llevandose a los niños que querian seguir viendo, despues tambien salieron mint y lettuce

-bueno, sigamos en lo que nos quedamos e Koneko-chan?- dijo kisshu con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

cuando se habrio la puerta y entro Ryo, Keiichiro, Pai, las mews y taruto

- y ya descubrieron algo?- pregunto ichigo

-no, en realidad queriamos hacer unas preguntas- dijo Ryo

-mew Ichigo que viste antes de caer al agua?- pregunto Pai

-bueno vi un rayo de luz que se dirigia a mi, puse mis brasos para protegerme y despues mi brazo derecho me dolio mucho- dijo ichigo, mientras keiichiro, le revisaba el braso

-ahu, ahu, ahu, aun duele- se quejo Ichigo

-lo ciento- se disculpo keiichiro

-no viste algo mas?- pregunto Ryo

-mm, ahora que lo recurdo, si vi algo mas, despues que la luz me golpeo, solo veia borroso y alcanse a ver el collar- dijo ichigo mirando el collar que kish, le dio

-el collar?-pregunto kisshu

-si, el collar estaba brillando, despues cerre los ojos, cuando los abri estaba kish- dijo la chica peli-roja

-y que creen ustedes?- ichigo pregunto a los demas

-bueno, creo que tenemos algo muy interesante aqui, ese collar es magico, creo que devi haberme dado cuenta antes- dijo pai

-a que te refieres con magico?- pregunto mint

-bueno, dicen en nuestro planeta que ese collar tiene el poder de proteger a quien lo lleva puesto- dijo taruto

-pero supuestamente solo hera un mito- dijo pai

-mmm, talves cuando el rayo la ataco, activo su poder- dijo Ryo

-bueno, esa es una explicacion de el porque mi Koneko-chan pudo respirar bajo el agua- dijo Kisshu

-aun hay algo que no entiendo,- dijo keiichiro

-que es?- pregunto ichigo

-Bueno, de donde salio la luz y como esque se transformo en un Cyniclon?- pregunto keiichiro

-yo hise que?- pregunto ichigo asustada

-no recuerdas?- pregunto lettuce

ichigo nego con la cabeza, -de que estan hablando?- pregunto

-despues que te saque del agua, te coloque en la arena, y fui a luchar contra Raidon, y las mews estavan por perder la batalla, entonces una luz salio de ti y te transformastes en un Cyniclon y vencistes al Quimera Animal y aullentastes a Riku- explico kisshu

-enserio?- pregunto ichigo

-bueno, creo que tengo una teoria, como el collar protege a su portador, y talves la magia de los dijes se juntaron y formo una mew cyniclon, para protegerse asi misma- dijo Ryo

-bueno eso suena, logico, ahora que lla lo saven, puedo ir a casa?- pregunto ichigo

-mm, aun no, tenemos que estar seguros, asi que revisare tu ADN, solo para estar seguros- dijo Ryo

-aun tengo una pregunta- dijo zakuro

-quienes eran ellos?- pregunto

-creo que kish, podra responder- dijo pai

-bueno, bueno, les dire- dijo kisshu no muy contento

**lo se es muy corto, pero no se preocupen**

**todavia CONTINUARA **

**Cual sera la historia de esos chicos?**


	25. Raidon

**hola, siento la tardansa, pero aqui esta el proximo capitulo**

**capitulo 25**

**Raidon**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-aun tengo una pregunta- dijo zakuro_

_-quienes eran ellos?- pregunto_

_-creo que kish, podra responder- dijo pai_

_-bueno, bueno, les dire- dijo kisshu no muy contento_

-Raidon y yo fuimos algo competitivos de niños, siempre queriamos ser el mejor- dijo kisshu

-si, apesar de que heran muy buenos amigos de niños, ahora son grandes enemigos- interrumpio pai

-competiamos por todo, carreras, tareas, escuela, peleas, bromas y muchas otras cosas, pero con el tiempo esas competencias de niños cambiaron, cuando me entere que yo vendria a la tierra el se enojo, decia que el era el que tenia que venr a la tierra y no yo- dijo kish,

- entonces me reto a una pelea, yo acepte y gane, desde entonces hemos sido rivales, cuando volvimos con el agua mew, por alguna razon se entero que yo estoy enamorado de ti ichigo- dijo mientras acariciaba suabemente el cabello de la chica peli-roja

-y ahora temo que quiera hacerte daño- dijo el chico peli-verde

-y creo que estas en lo cierto- dijo zakuro

-mm? - dijo ichigo

-es sierto, Ichigo fue a la unica que ataco, antes que peleara con kisshu- dijo lettuce

-pero, porque estarian aqui?- pregunto mint

-bueno, puede ser por vengansa o que aun quieran la tierra- dijo pai

-sea cual sea la razon, bamos a detenerlos- dijo ichigo

mientras todos hablaban, se escucho un gran golpe fuera del cafe

pudding se aserco a la ventana

-y creo que llego el momento, na, no, da! - dijo pudding señalando a un gran Quimera Animal,

que parecia haber hecho con una ardilla, solo que esta hera del tamaño del cafe, de color rojo con manchas negras, arriba en la cabeza tenia una marca

-eso si que sera un problema- dijo mint

-muy bien agamoslo- dijo pudding

Mew Mew Mint

Mew Mew lettuce

Mew Mew pudding

Mew Mew zakuro

metamorfoosis!

las cuatro chicas con genes de animales, estaban listas para pelear,

-tengo un problema, aun nose como me transforme- grito ichigo

-no te preocupes, nosotras nos aremos cargo- dijo mint, volando hacia afuera del cafe

las cuatro chicas comenzaron a luchar contra el Quimera Animal yo comienzo dijo pudding con su anillo de pudding en mano -Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno- grito, derrepente el quimera animal quedo atrapado en una gelatina naranja y pegajosa, pero la ardilla gigante lo destruyo y avento a pudding a un arbol,

-nadie la hace eso amis amigas- dijo lettuce con sus castañelas en la mano-Ribbon Lettuce Gust- el agua de lettuce, no hiso mucho daño y la ardilla la avento a un arbol tambien

-Ribbon Zakuro Scourge- grito zakuro, pero el ataque parecia no hacer tanto daño, la ardilla estaba a punto de golpearla, cuando mew zakuro salto para quitarse de su camino

-mi turno- mint grito - Ribbon Mint Echo- el ataque apenas parecia tocar a la ardilla gigante, las 4 chicas estaban muy agotadas

cuando aparecio Raidon frente a ellas

-mejor rindanse, no pueden sin su amiga, y ella ahora esta asustada, para pelear- dijo con un tono burlon

-no es cierto, tu casi la ahogas- grito pudding

en la habitacion del cafe, observaban ichigo, kisshu, pai y taruto

-tienes que transformarte ahora- dijo pai

-no pudo- dijo ichigo con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

-tranquila, Koneko-chan- dijo abrazando a ichigo

Ichigo, se sentia segura entre sus brasos, cuando derrepente

-ya lo tengo- dijo Ichigo

-mm?- pregunto kish, aun abrazando a ichigo

-ya tengo las palabras, se que tengo que hacer, gracias kish- dijo la chica

-mm, podrias teletransportarme a aquellos arboles? kish?- dijo ichigo señalando a unos arboles, cerca del quimera animal

-claro Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu

entonces kisshu se teletransporto con ichigo sobre un gran arbol

muy bien llego la hora- dijo ichigo

-no te preocupes, yo estare contigo- dijo kisshu y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-gracias- dijo la chica

-mew mew magic metamorfoosis!- grito ichigo y una luz de muchos colores la rodeo, cuando la luz dejo de brillar ichigo se habia transformado en un mew cyniclon

con su piel blanca y orejas de cyniclon, el pelo color rosa y mas largo y el top rosa con un pantalon rosa y con muchos brillos, sin olvidar el cinturon plateado con un corazon.

entonces saco sus boomerangs, y grito -Bom-Bang-Strawberry-Explosion- mientras lanza sus boomerangs al Quimera Animal, como lo esperaba funciono otravez

-Que crees que estas haciendo- grito Raidon algo furioso

-protegiendo a mis amigas- grito ichigo

mientras brinca del arbol hacia

-quien eres tu?- pregunto Raidon

-tu peor pesadilla- dijo ichigo

mientras saca sus boomerangs y grita -Bom-Bang-Strawberry-Explosion- tirando los boomerangs a Raidon

Raidon, alcansa a esquivar, y los boomerangs llegan hasta un arbol

-valla, valla, valla, con que quieres pelear, e preciosa?- dijo Raidon algo arrogante

-No me digas asi, el unico que me puede poner apodos es kish y taruto y ryo y mint, bueno mis amigos, pero en especial kish - grito ichigo

-conque tu eres la famosa, ichigo, la novia de kish- dijo Raidon

-si- dijo ichigo

- en otro lugar serca de ahi -

-ya no aguanto mas, tengo que ayudarla, - se quejo kisshu

-espera, aun no es el momento- dijo pai, deteniendo a su amigo

-y cuando sera el momento, cuando la lastime, cuando intente alejarla de mi? e?- grito kisshu

-necesitamos saver cuales son sus planes, quedate callado- dijo pai

- Con Ichigo -

-porque estas de su lado?, digo si eres un cyniclon, deverias estar de nuestro lado- dijo Raidon

mientras Ichigo y Raidon discutian Ichigo, no se dio cuenta que alguien habia tomado los boomerangs que estaban clabados en el arbol

-No lo entiendes? humano o no, este es mi hogar como lo ha sido siempre, y mew o no mi mision es eliminarte,- dijo ichigo

-¡Por el futuro de la Tierra, estaré a tu servicio ~ Nya!- dijo la peli-rosa

-bueno, deves saber que entonces devo de acabar con tigo- dijo sacando su arco y rayos

-solo intentalo- ichigo le reto

-esa es mi entrada, ya no puedo esperar mas- dijo kisshu teletransportandose hacia donde estaba ichigo

-kisshuuu- grito pai, algo molesto, pues les había arruinado el plan.

-deja a ichigo, fuera de esto- dijo kisshu con sus espadas de dragon en las manos

-kish- dijo ichigo

-sabes que, esto me esta aburriendo *bosteso*, pero talves la proxima ves, kish, - dijo riendo

despues de esto se teletransporto

para la mala suerte de ellos, alguien arrojo los boomerangs de ichigo, hacia su direccion y ni uno lo vino venir, depronto ichigo estaba por caer de rodillas, cuando kisshu la atrapo, en el piso junto a la chica estaban los boomerangs

-ichigo- fue lo ultimo que escucho la chica, antes de cerrar sus ojos

-ichigo- dijo kisshu intentando despertarla

kisshu se teletransporto con ichigo en sus brasos hasta la habitacion, la recosto suavemente en la cama y se quedo a su lado, esperando a que despetara

*** * * * * * * * * * * * En otro lugar * * * * * * * * **

estaba Riku y Raidon, en lo que parecia ser una dimension diferente, todo era rojo

-esa chica, es mas dificil de lo que me imagine- dijo Raidon

-tenemos que desacernos de ella, para vencer al resto - dijo Riku

-veo que aun los an vencido- se escucho la voz de una niña de 10 años de edad

-que quieres Rumiko- dijo Raidon algo aburrido

Rumiko es una niña cyniclon, con piel blanca y orejas de cyniclon, tiene el cabello color negro con algunas mechas blancas esta agarrado en una cola, a difierencia de los otros dos chicos, ella tiene los ojos color azul claro, ella viste una blusa color azul con una estrella negra en el centro, la blusa es de tirantes, y solo revela un poco del del ombligo, tiene una pequeña falda con distintos tonos de azul, la falda es tipo tutu, con algo de brillos negros

-nada, solo me gusta verlos fracasar- dijo la chica de nombre Rumiko

-a, porcierto Deep Blue quiere su reporte pronto- dijo la chica riendo

-estamos en problemas - dijo Riku

-Saben, yo tengo un plan que es imposible que falle-dijo Rumiko presumiendo

ambos chicos voltearon a verla

-pero ustedes no quieren mi ayuda, bueno, creo que entonces me tocara ver cuando los castigen- dijo la chica con voz burlona

-espere, de que se trata?- pregunto Riku

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora**

**Cual sera el plan de Rumiko?**

**Esperen hasta el proximo capitulo**


	26. El ADN de Ichigo

**Bueno, esta este capitulo, en especial creo que esta muy bueno, espero que les guste, y gracia por sus comentarios**

**capitulo 26**

**El ADN de Ichigo**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Saben, yo tengo un plan que es imposible que falle-dijo Rumiko presumiendo_

_ambos chicos voltearon a verla_

_-pero ustedes no quieren mi ayuda, bueno, creo que entonces me tocara ver cuando los castigen- dijo la chica con voz burlona_

_-espere, de que se trata?- pregunto Riku_

-bastante simpre, solo tres palabras mentira, engaño, traicion- dijo la chica

- tres palabras que creo que hasta ustedes entienden- dijo de nuevo

-basta Rumiko, no estamos de humor para bromas- dijo Raidon

-Rumiko podrias explicarte?- dijo Riku

-es simple, solo agan lo que les diga- dijo la chiaca

-mm, creo que estas enterada, que nosotros damos las ordenes aqui, no tu- dijo Raidon

-quieres mi ayuda o no- dijo la niña

-estabien, solo por esta ves- dijo Raidon

-claro, pero aqui estan mis reglas primero no estorben, segundo estare fuera por un rato, no quiero que me sigan yo les habisare cuando el plan avance, tercero haran lo que yo diga- dijo la chica

-bueno, bueno, solo esta vez- dijo Riku

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cafe Mew Mew * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

se hacia tarde las cuatro mews estaban centadas en una mesa del cafe, esperando a que ichigo despertara, o a que Ryo dijera el porque tenian que esperar,

-ya no puedo esperar mas- dijo mint, levantandose de la silla

-a donde vas?- pregunto lettuce

- a casa, tengo que prepararme para el recital de ballet de esta noche- dijo la chica peli-azul

despues que mint, se fue las tres chicas restantes, seguian esperando, comiendo unos pastelillos que keiichiro les regalo

despues se les unio taruto comiendo dulces,

-me pregunto cuanto mas se tardaran- dijo lettuce

-espero que no sea mucho, pudding esta cansada, na, no, da- dijo pudding

zakuro se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta

-lla me voy, tengo sesion de fotos - dijo zakuro saliendo del cafe

-mm, deveriamos ir haver que estan haciendo en el laboratorio- dijo lettuce

pudding y taruto siguieron a la chica de trensas hasta el laboratorio

***** laboratorio * * * ***

-bueno, ya tenemos los resultados, de la prueba del ADN de ichigo- dijo ryo

-y que salio?- pregunto keiichiro

ryo comenzo a leer los resultados y se sorprendio

-sera mejor decirle- dijo Ryo

-que paso?- pregunto lettuce que acababa de entrar al laboratorio, junto con los niños

-que hacen aqu?i- pregunto ryo

-beniamos a avisarles que mint y zakuro lla se fueron- dijo pudding

-y porque quieren que nos quedemos aqui? ya se hace de tarde- dijo lettuce

-mis hermanos deven estar preocupados porque no llego- dijo pudding

-primero tenemos que hablar con ichigo- dijo Ryo

-despues les dare un obsequio- dijo Ryo

-primero el dia de campo y despues un obsequio, desde cuando eres tan amable?- pregunto pudding

ryo no respondio, entonces Ryo, Keiichiro, lettuce, pudding, taruto, y pai, se dirigieron a la habitacion donde se encontraba ichigo

*** * * * * * * * * Con Ichigo * * * * * * * ***

Ichigo, seguia inconciente y kisshu estaba a su lado, desde que la llevo ahi, no se habia separado ni un minuto, ni siquiera comia, solo queria estar con ichigo

-Ichigo, despierta te necesito- dijo kisshu con los ojos llorosos

-Te amo- dijo el chico

-Koneko-chan, despierta- dijo kisshu, sujetando la mano de la chica

lagrimas empesaron a recorrel las mejillas de la chica, poco a poco empezo a abrir los ojos

-kish- susurro la chica acariciando suavemente la mano del chico

-ichigo me tenias, tan preocupado- dijo el abrazando a la chica

-que paso?- pregunto ella

-has estado inconciente por 3 horas, koneko-chan- dijo el chico

en eso, se habrio la puerta por donde entraron ryo, keiichiro, lettuce, pudding, taruto y pai

-veo que lla despertaste- dijo pai

los demas no digeron nada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a ichigo

-que pasa?- pregunto ella

nadie se animo a hablar, hasta que la pequeña niña rubia, dio un paso a delante de todos y dijo -me encanta tu cabello, na, no, da- con una gran sonrisa

que pasa con mi cabello?- pregunto ichigo

lettuce le dio un espejo y ichigo se miro en el, ella no podia hablar, su cabello ahora era rosa con mechas rojas, como cuando se transforma en cyniclon

-que paso?- pregunto ichigo

-aqui esta la respuesta- dijo Ryo entregandole un folder con unas ojas

-que es esto?- pregunto kisshu, que seguia a un lado de ichigo

-recuerdan que dije que revisaria tu ADN para estar seguros, de lo que paso?- pregunto ryo a ichigo

ichigo asintio

-bueno, despues que te atacaron, perdiste algo de sangre y aproveche para revisar tu ADN, y bueno, estos son los resultados- dijo Ryo

ichigo abrio el folder para encontrarse con lo siguiente:

_Nombre: Ichigo Momomiya_

_Color: Rosa y Rojo_

_Edad: 16 (en esta historia tiene 16)_

_Color de Cabello: Rosa con mechas rojas_

_Color de Ojos: Rosas_

_Familia: Shintaro Momomiya (padre) y Sakura Momomiya (madre) _

_ADN:_

_Humano: 47%_

_Alien: 50%_

_Gato Salvaje de la Montaña: 3%_

-que significa esto ryo?- pregunto ichigo

-significa que tus nuevos poderes de cyniclon, esta desapareciendo al resto de ti- dijo ryo

-que?- pregunto algo asustada ichigo

-lo que ryo quiere decir, que cadavez tus poderes de cyniclon aumentan, mientras que tus genes de gato, estan desapareciendo, y si estoy en lo correcto, depues solo seras un cyniclon, nisiquiera un humano- dijo pai

-QUE?- grito ichigo

-cuando mis padres se enteren de esto, todos estaremos en problemas- dijo ichigo

-no hay que preocuparnos por eso aun, tus padres me mandaron un mensaje- dijo Ryo mientras sacaba su telefono para leer el mensaje

-dijeron que te avisara que estaran fuera una semana, porque visitarian a un familiar enfermo, lejos de la ciudad, y tu padre dice que, no quiere niños serca de su casa, mientras no esten elllos- termino ryo de leer el mensaje

pudding y taruto rieron

-ese si suena como papa- dijo ichigo un poco sonrojada

-pero que hare ahora?- pregunto Ichigo

-Por ahora, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Ryo

-pero mm, nosotros podremos enseñarte a usar tus nuevos poderes dijo- kisshu

-enserio?- pregunto ichigo

-si, porlomenos estaras preparada para las vatallas- dijo pai

-ademas no es tan dificil- dijo taruto flotando

-beno ya esta dicho, mañana te quiero ver aqui a las 7:00 am- dijo ryo a ichigo

-espera que hay del trato que hisistes con kish?- pregunto ichigo a ryo

-dije, que no trabajarias en el cafe hasta el inicio de clases- dijo Ryo

-pero aun es necesario que aprendas a usar correctamente tus nuevos poderes- dijo Keiichiro

-haremos esto, la practica empesara a las 7:00 am, seran 3 horas de practica, despues tendran el resto del dia para ustedes dos- dijo Ryo

Kisshu e Ichigo asintieron

-ya que- dijo ichigo

-yo queria pasar todo el dia con mi Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu

-yo tambien kissh- dijo ichigo

-si siguen vomito- dijo taruto

y todos rieron

-hmm, Shirogane-san, que hay del obsequio?- pregunto lettuce

-o si, casi lo olvido- dijo ryo

-ahorita vuelvo- dijo Ryo saliendo de la habitacion, despues de un ratito volvio con una caja que tenia...

**que sera lo que contiene la caja?**

**Que pasara con Ichigo?**

**Y cual sera el plan de Rumiko**


	27. Los amigos de masha

**Hola, aqui el nuevo capitulo **

**capitulo 27**

**Los amigos de masha**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-yo queria pasar todo el dia con mi Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu_

_-yo tambien kissh- dijo ichigo_

_-si siguen vomito- dijo taruto_

_y todos rieron_

_-hmm, Shirogane-san, que hay del obsequio?- pregunto lettuce_

_-o si, casi lo olvido- dijo ryo_

_-ahorita vuelvo- dijo Ryo saliendo de la habitacion, despues de un ratito volvio con una caja que tenia..._

unas pequeñas bolas de pelo de colores y dijo -las ultimas horas, hemos estado trabajando en esto- dijo Ryo, señalando unas 5 bolas pelo de colores

-se parecen a masha, na,no, da- dijo pudding

-si, ella es R2002- dijo señalando a la bola de pelos de color rosa-

-este es R2003- dijo señalando a la bola de pelos de color azul claro-

-este es R2004- dijo señalando a la bola de pelos de color amarilla-

-ella es R2005- dijo señalando a la bola de pelos de color verde claro-

-y este es R2007- dijo señalando a la bola de pelos de color morado-

-son los amigos de masha- dijo Ryo

-que lindos, na, no, da- dijo pudding

-pero ya tenemos a masha- dijo ichigo

-si, pero devido a los ultimos ataques, es mejor que cada una tenga uno- dijo pai

-si, y cada uno es de su color y animal- dijo ryo

-y que hay de masha?- pregunto ichigo

-no te preocupes por el, estara bien, ademas creo que les agrada- dijo keiichiro

pudding agarro la pequeña bola de pelos amarilla de nombre R2004, este era de color amarillo, y tenia unas orejitas de mono como las de mew pudding, ademas de la cola de mono, tambien tenia unas alitas como las de masha

lettuce agarro la bola de pelos verde claro de nombre R2005 esta tenia unos listones como los de mew lettuce

-hey ichigo, no agarras uno?- pregunto keiichiro

-no lo se, no quiero que masha, se sienta mal- dijo ichigo

-talves y a masha le gustaria tener una amiga- dijo keiichiro

-bueno, creo, talves- dijo ichigo agarrando a una de las bolas de pelo esta era rosa, sus orejitas de gatito, eran negras y esponjosas, como las de mew ichigo, su alitas eran un rosa claro, y su cola era negra y esponjosa tambien, en cierta forma, se parecia un poco a ella, en su forma mew

entonces ichigo miro la hora y dijo -ya se hace tarde, sera mejor que valla a casa- dijo ichigo

-es cierto, mis hermanitos, deven estar muy preocupados, na, no, da- dijo pudding

-sera mejor que yo tambien valla a casa- dijo lettuce

entonces las tres chicas salieron del cafe, con su nueva mascota robot, las tres por diferentes caminos, ichigo se dirigia hacia su casa, en realidad no tenia mucha prisa por llegar, sus padres no estaban en casa, haci que nadie la regañaria por llegar tarde, entonces decidio sentarse en un banco serca del parque, donde encontro a pudding por primera vez,

*ICHIGO P.O.V.*

me sente en una banca en el parque, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, todo el dia de hoy, habia sido muy loco, nuevos poderes, nuevos enemigos, varios accidentes, mis viejos poderes desapareciendo

lagrimas empesaban a recorrer mis mejillas silenciosamente, cuando mini-cat, la pequeña gatito robot empeso a hablar

-Alien, Alien, Alien- decia

-que? donde?, espera no estas hablando de mi, verdad?- le pregunte

-Alien, Alien- seguia diciendo

-hey Koneko-chan, creo que se refiere ami- dijo una voz

me levante y voltie, ahi estaba kish,

-crei que te habias ido a casa, que haces?- dijo el chico

-solo estaba pensando- dije limpiandome las lagrimas de los ojos

-y en que pensabas? e koneko-chan?- pregunto hacercandose a mi

-bueno, todo este dia a estado muy extraño nuevos enemigos, casi muero ahogada, nuevos poderes, mis viejos poderes desapareciendo- dije

-kish, no se que hare, como le explicare esto a mis padres?- dije con lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas

entonces kish paso su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el, yo lo mire a los ojos y el seco mis lagrimas

-todo estara vien ichigo, todos estaremos a tu lado especialmente yo, y ademas Pai es muy listo, estoy seguro que junto con bloandy encontraran una solucion- dijo el

yo sabia que estaba hablando en serio, ya que me llamo por mi nombre, ademas sabia que tenia razon, ellos encontrarian la solucion, solo tendria que dar lo mejor de mi, en los entrenamientos

pase, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y seguimos abrazados por un largo rato, el cielo estaba adornado por una hermosa luna llena y miles de estrellas, brillando por todo el cielo,

-se hace muy tarde kish, podrias llevarme a casa?-le pregunte

-claro koneko-chan- dijo el

agarre a mini-cat y kisshu nos teletransporto a mi habitacion

-gracias ki- dije pero kish me cayo con un beso, el beso se fue profundisando mas y mas, estubimos haci por algunos minutos, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire

-lla necesitabamos un tiempo a solas, e Koneko-chan?- dijo kisshu

-kish- dije aun abrazandos

*Normal P.O.V.*

El chico peli-verde acariciaba suavemente el pelo ahora rosa de la chica

ichigo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y dijo -gracias-

-te amo ichigo- dijo kisshu

-y yo a ti- dijo ichigo

mientras ellos seguian abrazados, masha empeso a volar por todo el cuarto, cuando vio a una vola de pelos rosa con orejas negras que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, mientras estaba comodamente acurrucada en una de las pantuflas rosadas de ichigo, volo hasta ella y dijo- prrrr, soy masha, soy masha, prrr-

-hola masha, soy mini-cat- dijo la bola de pelos rosa con orejas negras

masha se acurruco en la otra pantufla de ichigo, que estaba junto a la otra y ambos quedaron dormidos

cuando ichigo y kisshu, porfin se separaron

-bueno koneko-chan, creo que tengo que irme-dijo un poco triste

-ademas, mañana tienes que estar muy temprano en el cafe, yo te esperare alla- dijo el

entonces comenzo a flotar, hacercandose a la ventana habierta,

-espera kish- dijo ichigo, kisshu voltio e ichigo le agarro del brazo

ichigo tomo aire y se puso algo roja por lo que iva a decir

-mmm, si quieres puedes quedarte aqui, esta noche- dijo la chica, aun mas roja

kisshu se teletransporto detras de la chica y le susurro al oido -siempre quise escuchar eso, koneko-chan- al eschar eso, ichigo se puso an mas roja por la verguensa y salieron sus orejas y cola de gato,

-pero, solo si prometes no hacer nada pervertido- dijo de nuevo

-ow- kisshu se desiluciono

-kish!-dijo ichigo

-ok, ok, tu ganas, koneko-chan- dijo kisshu recostandose en la cama de ichigo

entonces ichigo tambien se recosto a su lado y kisshu paso su brazo por el cuello de ichigo y su otro brazo por la cintura de ichigo, ichigo estaba algo roja y con las orejas y cola de gato afuera, ichigo paso ambos brasos por el cuello del chico

kisshu acariciaba suavemente el caballo de la chica, y esta pronto se quedo dormida con una gran sonrisa

-buenas noches koneko-chan- dijo kisshu depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica, despues de eso, kisshu tam bien quedo dormido

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, pero no se preocupen**

**pronto habra mas de esta fabulosa historia**


	28. Entrenamiento

**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo este capitulo, espero que les guste **

**capitulo 28**

**Entrenamiento**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-buenas noches koneko-chan- dijo kisshu depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica, despues de eso, kisshu tam bien quedo dormido_

*ICHIGO P.V.O.*

Comese a despertar, lentamente abri mis ojos y vi a kish, aun seguia a mi lado, se ve tan lindo y tranquilo mientras duerme-pensaba con una gran sonrisa, estire un poco mi mano con cuidado para no despertar a kisshu, porfin agarre mi celular rosa, que se encontraba junto a mi lampara de noche, cuando vi la hora eran las 6:40, cuando me di cuenta de lo que vi grite -Nyaaa, las 6:40 ya es muy tarde- apesar de mis gritos y esfuerzos por salir de los brazos de kish, el no despertaba, parecia que tenia mucho sueño, haci que se me ocurrio una idea y me hacerque a su rostro y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, kisshu abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta, y no desperdicio la oportunidad y respondio mi beso, de una forma muy cariñosa y cerro los ojos de nuevo, poco a poco me fui apartando

-buenos dias koneko-chan-dijo kisshu con una gran sonrisa

-hola kish, porfin te has despertado- dije

-quisiera que esto jamas terminara- dijo

-hmm? a que te refieres?- pregunte

-bueno, al estar tu y yo juntos, el que seas lo primero que vea al despertar, el que me despiertes con un beso- dijo el

-kish, sabes que eso solo seria por un dia- dije

kish puso una carita triste, y no resistia a su mirada y dije - estabien, solo por esta semana kish-

-bueno, ya es algo- dijo muy feliz

-si pero se hace tarde- dije

-orita vuelvo, a porcierto si quieres tomar un baño a hi esta- dije señalando el baño

entonces sali de mi habitacion, y entre en la de mis padres, despues al baño de su cuarto, ya que no me pensaba bañar con kisshu en mi habitacion

despues de bañarme sali, ya cambiada y me encontre con kish, muy aburrido en las escaleras

*KISSHU P.O.V.*

estaba algo aburrido en las escaleras, de la casa de mi koneko-chan, ya que ella estaba ocupada durante un rato, despues de tomar un baño, me sente en las escaleras algo aburrido esperando a ichigo, aunque haveces me hacian compañia la bola de pelos rosa de ichigo, como le dice? creo que es masha

estaba algo aburrido, hasta que escuche- que haces kish?- decia ichigo

-bueno, nada solo estaba esperandote- dije me levante y boltie a verla ella, vestia una blusa de tirantes de color rosa con una fresa en medio y un pantalon de color azul, su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas con listones rojos, ademas traia una bolsa en forma de fresa, ella se veia tan bonita como siempre

*fin Kisshu P.O.V.*

Ichigo saco su celular para checar la hora -Ya es muy tarde- dijo ichigo

-no te preocupes yo te llevo- dijo kisshu

entonces kisshu paso sus brasos al rededor de ichigo, en un gran abrazo

-kish, siempre tienes que hacer eso, para teletransportarte?-pregunto ichigo

-no, pero quiero- dijo kisshu, entonces le planto un dulce beso en los labios que ichigo respondio cariñosamente

cuando se apartaron un poco se teletransportaron hacia el cafe mew mew

en el cafe mew mew, ya estaban Ryo, Keiichiro, Pai, Taruto, Pudding y Mint

ya que pudding, queria jugar con taruto, antes de empesar a trabajar y mint, queria ver a ichigo entrenar y talves molestarla un poco, cuando entraron ichigo y kisshu

-ya era hora, Ichigo- dijo mint, regañandola

-solo son 2 segundos de retraso- dijo ichigo

-ya basta ustedes dos- dijo ryo

-ichigo, sera mejor que empesemos- dijo keiichiro

ichigo asintio y todos siguieron a ryo y keiichiro hasta el laboratorio, keiichiro se quedo ahi a investigar unas cosas, mientras los demas se dirigieron a lo que parecia una habitacion con una gran ventana, entonces ryo le indico a ichigo que entrara a la habitacion de enseguida, cuando entro vio que todo el lugar era de color blanco

-estas lista ichigo?-pregunto una vos, cuando se dio cuenta voltio y lla estaba cerrada la puerta por donde habia entrado, todos estaban viendo por la gran ventana y ella dijo -si-

-comensaremos con algo facil- dijo Ryo y apreto un boton en ese momento el lugar, parecia un hermoso bosque y frente a ichigo aparecio un pequeño koala tan lindo, pequeño e indefenso, que si no viera sido de color amarillo y con manchas moradas, seguramente no se huviera dado cuenta que era un quimera animal

-es una broma? es tan lindo- dijo ichigo acariciando al pequeño koala

-primera leeccion- dijo pai

-hmm?- dijo ichigo

-puede que paresca indefenso, pero siempre recuerda, las apariencias engañan- dijo pai friamente

entonces el pequeño koala crecio de tamaño, era a un mas grande que ichigo, sus ojos eran de color rojo, y tenia grandes garras, que parecian muy fuertes

Ichigo se quedo congelada, al ver al Quimera Animal

-Muevete Ichigo- grito Ryo

El Quimera Animal, estaba listo para atacar a Ichigo con sus garras, cuando ichigo salto hacia atras, hiso lo primero que se le ocurrio gritar -mew mew magic metamorfoosis!- un destello de luz de muchos colores la rodio, cuando la luz se fue, estaba ichigo ya transformada con sus nuevos poderes

-Bom-Bang-Strawberry-Explosion- grito ichigo y comenzo a atacar al quimera animal, para su mala suerte este era mas fuerte que ella y con solo un golpe, la avento y choco contra la pared

-detenlo ahora- grito kisshu a ryo, al ver a ichigo lastimada

todos estaba aterrados, viendo la esena, el Quimera Animal se preparaba para atacar, y ichigo no podia levantarse

-ya no puedo mas, tengo que ayudarla- dijo kisshu teletransportandose frente a ichigo con sus espadas de dragon en las manos, entonces ataco al Quimera Animal, tan fuerte que desaparecio

se boltio a ver a ichigo y pregunto -estas bien, koneko-chan?- mientras le extendia la mano, para levantarse

-ahora si- dijo ella

entonces se escucho una voz que venia de afuera

-kisshu, si sigues salvandola, jamas podra ser mas fuerte- dijo la voz

-pero si no la salvaba, el Quimera Animal le haria daño- dijo kisshu

-ya vasta- dijo pai

-apesar que ichigo tiene poderes muy fuertes, le falta aprender lo basico- dijo pai

todos quedaron en silencio

-y que es lo basico?- pregunto mint

-flotar, volar, teletransportacion- dijo taruto

-te falto algo- dijo mint

-que cosa?- pregunto taruto

-esconderse o acaso ya olvidaron que tu y kisshu, se escondieron mientras nosotras heramos atacadas por Deep Blue?- se quejo mint

-eso no es cierto, porque llo fui el que estuvo con pudding, ademas que si no huviera sido por mi la vieja bruja no huviera podido hir hacia Deep Blue- dijo taruto

-ademas solo dices eso, porque no te ayude a ti- dijo taruto

mint se enojo, por el comentario y le dio una cachetada

mientras ellos dos discutian, pudding imaginaba todo lo que ichigo podria hacer, bromas, volar, entre otras cosas, mientras los demas hablaban

-entonces agamoslo- dijo ichigo

-si, pero sera mejor que lo agamos al aire libre- dijo kisshu

-bien, ustedes ganan- dijo Ryo

-entonces ballamos- dijo pai

-pudding quiere ver como ichigo One-chan vuela, y despues ichigo One-chan podria llevar a pudding y taru-taru a comprar un helado- dijo la pequeña niña con una gran sonrisa

todos caida estilo anime

despues ichigo, kisshu, pai, taruto, pudding y mint salieron fuera del cafe, por suerte el dia estaba muy bello y fresco.

-bueno, tendran que darse prisa, para que terminen antes que abran el cafe- dijo mint

todos asintieron

-bueno ichigo, lo primero que aprenderas sera flotar, para eso taruto te enseñara- dijo pai

-QUE?- se quejo taruto

-ya comiensa la clase taruto- dijo kisshu

-ya, estabien- dijo taruto

-creo que mejor ire al cafe, solo para estar prevenida en caso de accidentes- dijo mint, corriendo hacia el cafe

-gracias por el apollo mint- se quejo ichigo

-Es facil flotar, solo tienes que pensar que puedes hacerlo- dijo taruto

ichigo tomo aire y se puso a pensar en que podria hacerlo, solo que no funiono muy bien, ya que no se despegaba del suelo

-no puedo- se quejo ichigo

-vamos Ichigo One-chan, no puedes darte por vencida- dijo la pequeña niña rubia

-estabien, lo intentare denuevo- dijo ichigo, mientras decia en su mente con los ojos cerrados -yo pudo, yo puedo YO PUEDO- ella comenzo a flotar un poco

-eso es Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu

-si, Ichigo One-chan lo hace muy bien- dijo la niña mientras se columpiaba en unos arboles

-no esta mal- dijo pai

ichigo abrio los ojos, para darse cuenta que estaba casi a la altura del cafe mew mew, se asusto y comenzo a caer

mint que observaba desde el cafe se quedo sorprendida y le aviso a Ryo y Keiichiro, lo que paso con Ichigo, y los tres corrieron hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo

ichigo seguia callendo -este es el fin- penso ella, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se preparaba para recibir el impacto, el cual nunca llego, al abrir los ojos con algo de miedo, se dio cuenta que alguien la havia atrapado antes de caer al sesped, desde esa gran altura

-estas bien, koneko-chan?- pregunto kisshu

ichigo asintio

-bueno para ser el primer dia, casi lo dominas- dijo pai

-solo falta el aterrisaje- dijo denuevo

-sera mejor que sigamos- dijo Ryo

-entonces es mi turno- dijo kisshu

-bien koneko-chan, te enseñare a volar- dijo kisshu a ichigo

kisshu agarro la mano de ichigo y dijo- solo no sueltes mi mano koneko-chan- ichigo asintio y se teletransportaron arriba del cafe

-para que estamos aqui?- pregunto ichigo

-bueno, hera esto, o que volvieras a flotar y crei que no te gustaria y por eso te traje a qui- dijo kisshu

entonces saltaron ichigo se asusto, pero cuando habrio los ojos, se dio cuenta que lla estaban volando,

-esto es divertido- dijo la chica

-es mucho mejor con tigo koneko-chan- dijo kisshu

ichigo sonrio y se sonrojo

-miren eso, lo esta logrando- dijo taruto señalando hacia arriba

-ya esta mejorando- dijo mint

-me pregunto porque derrepente se volvio tan buena?- dijo taruto

-creo que yo se eso- dijo una voz, mint, pudding, taruto y pai, voltiaron para ver a zakuro que estaba llegando

-y como lo sabes na, no, da?- pregunto pudding

-bueno, recuerdan lo que dijo lettuce, dias antes del picnic?- dijo zakuro

-que dijo?- pregunto taruto

si ya recuerdo- dijo mint

-no me ignoren- dijo taruto

-espera, te refieres al secreto de ichigo One-chan?, na,no, da- pregunto pudding

-que secreto?- pregunto taruto

-esacto- dijo zakuro

-VASTA, DEJEN DE IGNORARME- grito taruto, porlo que todos voltearon, a esepcion de kisshu e Ichigo que seguian volando alegremente

-hace unos 3 dias, nos enteramos por lettuce de los sentimientos de ichigo, hacia kisshu, tambien nos enteramos que de hai es de donde sacaba todo su poder, ella luchaba porque estubieran juntos y sin defraudar a nadie - dijo zakuro

- y creo que esa es la razon por la cual esta logrando volar- termino zakuro

despues de ese comentario, todos volvieron haber hacia arriba, como seguian volando

*Con Ichigo y Kisshu*

Los dos seguian volando, cuando a kisshu se le ocurrio una idea

-Koneko-chan, vas muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos- dijo kisshu

-y para que?- pregunto ichigo

-confia en mi- dijo el

ichigo cerro los ojos, ellos siguieron volando, hasique kisshu fue soltando la mano de ichigo poco a poco para que no se diera cuenta, y sin saverlo ella volaba por su propia cuenta

-es el momento de aterrisar koneko-chan- dijo kisshu, ichigo habrio los ojos para encontrarse con que estaba volando sin ayuda, intento aterrisar solo que fallo, por suerte callo en unos arboles, pero no se dieron cuenta que hai estaba pudding, hasta que ambas calleron al verde pasto, para mala suerte de pudding ichigo callo encima de ella

-bueno aun falta aterrisar- dijo taruto mientras el y kisshu, van a ayudar a las chicas a pararse

-pero vas mejorando- dijo pai

-creo que sera todo por hoy, ya estamos por abrir- dijo Ryo

todos asintieron, mientras ryo, mint, pudding y zakuro se dirigian al cafe

-ichigo, te quedaras ahi parada todo el dia?- pregunto mint

-recuerda que tienes que limpiar todo el cafe, preparar mi te, recibir a los clientes- dijo mint, para hacer enojar a ichigo, lo cual logro, ichigo se puso tan roja que planeaba darle una cachetada, porsuerte para mint, kisshu y taruto, la detuvieron a tiempo

-a si?, aver como te las arreglas para hacer todas esas cosas sin mi- grito ichigo muy enojada

-calmense- grito Ryo

-ahora, ichigo sera mejor que te vallas, antes que te ponga a trabajar- dijo Ryo

ichigo asintio

-kish, necesitamos hablar- dijo pai a kisshu

-ahorita te alcanzo koneko-chan- dijo kisshu

entonces ichigo se fue con direccion hacia su casa

***ICHIGO P.O.V.***

Comence a caminar con direccion a casa, cuando pase por una gran parque, yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche un -AYUDA-, seguido por un *splash*, -me pregunto si sera un Quimera Animal- me dije, corri hacia el lugar, donde provenia el ruido y me di cuenta que era una gran lago, pero no habia nadie ahi - que extraño- me dije -el ruido venia de aqui- me dije denuevo, como no veia que nadie ocupara mi ayuda, comenze a caminar cuando escuche un *cof, cof*, me di la vuelta y vi a una niña saliendo del agua, cuando me hacerque mas a ella, me di cuenta que esa niña era un cyniclon ella tenia la piel blanca y las orejas de cyniclon el cabello color negro con algunas mechas blancas esta agarrado en una cola, a difierencia de los otros dos chicos, ella tiene los ojos color azul claro, ella viste una blusa color azul con una estrella negra en el centro, la blusa es de tirantes, y solo revela un poco del del ombligo, tiene una pequeña falda con distintos tonos de azul, la falda es tipo tutu, con algo de brillos negros, tambien tenia unos listones de color azul

-quien sera ella- me preguntaba

**Espero que les aya gustado,**

**esto es todo por ahora, pronto pongo el proximo cap**


	29. amiga o enemiga

**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo este capitulo, espero que les guste **

**capitulo 29**

**amiga o enemiga**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-quien sera ella- me preguntaba_

*FIN ICHIGO P.V.O.*

-deveria ir a alludarla, pero si es enemiga?- se preguntaba

-buena o no, es una niña, y necesita ayuda, sera mejor que valla- dijo la chica

ichigo, comenzo a correr, hacia donde la niña estaba aun devil, ichigo llego ahi y le extendio la mano para ayudarle a parase,

entonces la pequeña niña empeso a temblar

-estas bien?- pregunto ichigo

-si gracias, solo tengo mucho frio- dijo la niña esturnudando

-mi nombre es Ichigo- dijo ichigo

la niña sonrio amablemente, para despues perder el conocimiento y caer inconsiente frente a ichigo

ichigo, atrapo a la pequeña niña, antes de caer al suelo frio,

-que are?- se preguntaba ichigo

-no puedo dejarla aqui sola, podria llevarla al cafe, pero no creo que ryo este muy feliz con ello- se respndio ichigo

-mmm, tambien podria llevarla a casa, y despues que despierte, la llevo con su familia- dijo ichigo

-si, eso es, hare eso-

-espero y teletransportarse, sea tan facil como volar- dijo ichigo

entonces ichigo, con la pequeña niña en brazos, cerro sus ojos y comenzo a visualisar la sala de su casa, cuando los abrio se dio cuenta que se habia teletransportado, solo que no a la sala de su casa, en lugar de eso estaba hasta arriba de la torre de tokyo, despues de varios intentos mas, que fallaron, dejandola en diferentes lugares como el patio basio de su escuela, el centro de la ciudad, la playa, el domo de tokyo,

-esto es todo, este sera mi ulitimo intento- dijo ichigo un poco desesperada despues de hacer su ultimo intento, antes de darse porvencida, finalmente logro llegar a la sala de su casa

-nunca pense que seria tan dificil- dijo

ichigo suvio hasta la habitacion de invitados y coloco con cuidado a la niña, corrio hacia el lugar donde sus padres ponian un botiquin de hemergencias y ahi consiguio un termometro, volvio a la habitacion le checo la temperatura y se dio cuenta que estaba resfriada, asi que tapo a la niña con algunas cobijas, tambien le puso trapitos humedos para vajar la tempetatura, cuando se dio cuenta que la temperatura habia bajado, la niña comenzo a despertar

-como te sientes?- pregunto ichigo

-ya estoy mejor, pero tengo un poco de ambre- dijo la niña

ichigo sonrio amablemente y dijo -espera aqui- salio de la habitacion, poco despues entro con un plato, lleno de galletas

la niña comenzo a comer, -esto es muy rico- dijo

-y como te llamas?- pregunto ichigo

-soy Rumiko- dijo la niña

-y porque caistes al agua?- pregunto ichigo

-bueno, yo estaba buscando a unas chicas, cuando unos chicos malvados me perseguian y tropese con un gran arbol, entonces cai al lago- respondio Rumiko

-tranquila, no creo que te vuelvan a molestar- dijo ichigo, para calmar a Rumiko

-gracias- dijo Rumiko

-y aquienes buscabas, talves pueda ayudarte- dijo ichigo

-enserio?- pregunto Rumiko

ichigo asintio

-bien en realidad no slo se, solo se que ellas viven aqui en tokyo- dijo Rumiko

-bueno, eso no da muchas pistas- dijo ichigo

Rumiko se desiluciono, talves ichigo, no podria ayudar a encontrar a las chicas

-y como las conoces, entonces?- pregunto ichigo

-bueno, no la conosco, se de ella, porque son algo famosas en mi planeta- dijo Rumiko, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo puso sus manos sobre su boca, para no decir nada mas

-creo que e hablado demaciado, no es cierto?- dijo Rumiko algo nerviosa

-eres un cyniclon, no es cierto?- pregunto ichigo

Rumiko asintio con miedo

-no te preocupes no te are daño- dijo ichigo

-enserio?- pregunto Rumiko algo asustada

-si, te lo prometo- dijo ichigo

-pero como lo sabias?- pregunto Rumiko

-que yo sepa los humanos no nos conocen- dijo Rumiko

-bueno, yo si. Tengo amigos cyniclones- dijo ichigo

-enserio?- pregunto Rumiko

-si- respondio ichigo

*me pregunto a quienes se referira Rumiko, talves a las mews?, aja tengo una idea, talves si se quien dijo, pueda saverlo,* pensaba ichigo

-y porque son famosas?-pregunto ichigo

-bueno no es adiario que chicas humanas, frusten los planes de kisshu, pai y taruro unos de los guerreros mas fuertes de todo el planeta, o eso pensabamos, ademas de ayudar a la reconstruccion del planeta- dijo Rumiko

-como se llaman? creo que es- dijo Rumiko cuando Ichigo le interrumpio y dijo -Tokyo Mew Mew-

-como lo sabes?- pregunto Rumiko

Ichigo no respondio solo rio

-que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Rumiko

-creo que devi habertelo dicho antes- respndio Ichigo

-que cosa?- pregunto Rumiko

-bueno, yo soy Ichigo Momomiya, o como me conocen la mew rosa, la lider de las Tokyo Mew Mews- dijo ichigo

-o almenos eso solia ser- dijo ichigo bajando la cabeza

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Rumiko

-me estoy combirtiendo en un cyniclon- dijo ichigo algo triste

mientras las chicas platicaban, Ichigo no se imaginaba que esa pequeña niña le trairia muchos problemas

*En el Cafe Mew Mew*

mientras tanto, en la cocina del cafe se encontraba kisshu algo aburrido, biendo como pudding y taruto comian dulces sin parar, entonces entro pai

-Pai, se pueden dar prisa, quiero hir a ver a mi Koneko-chan- dijo kisshu algo aburrido

-Ryo, dijo que te ocupa en el laboratorio- dijo Pai

-Estabien, pero espero que sea importante- dijo kisshu

entonces kisshu y pai se dirigieron al laboratorio mientras los dos niños seguian comiendo dulces, cuando entraron al laboratorio se encontraron con ryo, keiichiro, mint, lettuce y zakuro, mint y zakuro estaban ya con sus nuevas mascotas robots, un pajaro azul y un lobo lila

-bien ya que estamos todos podremos empesar con esta junta secreta- dijo Ryo

-alguien tiene una pregunta antes de empesar?- pregunto ryo, saviendo que fue una pesima idea hacer ese comentario

-yo- dijo mint

-porque ichigo no esta aqui?- pregunto mint

-porque, necesitamos ver el problema de ichigo, sin que se de cuenta- dijo Ryo

-algo mas?- pregunto ryo

-si, porque pudding y taruto no estan aqui?- pregunto mint nuevamente

-recordemos que que pudding no es muy buena guardando secretos- dijo lettuce

*Flash Back*

_-Bueno ahora hay que trabajar - dijo Ryo_

_las 4 chicas regresaron a trabajar, el dia siguio demaciado normal, para el cafe mew mew, mint no trabajaba, como de costumbre, pero ni siquiera probava su Te, lo cual era extraño para todos, ella parecia que no estaba ahi, solo estaba sentada sin hablar, como si estubiera esperando algo, lettuce seguia rompiendo platos y tropesando, aunque mas de lo habitual, pudding estaba demaciado deprimida, por la historia, ya que nisiquiera hacia sus actos, zakuro era a un mas fria, con los clientes, que de costumbre, obiamente ocultaba sus sentimientos, al respecto, e Ichigo cada ves, estava peor, dava las ordenes equivocadas, o simplemente las olvidaba, claramente esto, causo que el cafe serrara antes y lettuce, mint, zakuro y pudding aprovecharon para intentar hablar con ichigo,_

_Hey Ichigo-san, podemos hablar?- pregunto lettuce amablemente,_

_claro - dijo ichigo, fingiendo una sonrisa, y sentandose en una mesa_

- Ichigo no tienes que fingir, savemos lo que te pasa - la señalo pudding

_- no se de que estas hablando - le dijo ichigo_

- vamos, no te hagas, lla savemos todo, sobre tus sentimientos hacia kisshu - dijo la niña rubia

- PUDDING - gritaron lettuce y zakuro

- bien hecho pudding - dijo mint con sarcasmo

*Fin Flash Back*

-es cierto- dijo mint

-y alguien tenia que quedarse con pudding, o podria sospechar- dijo ryo

-bueno ahora si, que es lo que hivas a decir?- pregunto kisshu

-bueno, estuvimos investigando y hemos encontrado algo muy interesante- dijo Ryo

**Disculpen la tardansa, pero no se preocupen **

**que pronto estara el proximo capitulo**

**Que estara tramando Rumiko?**

**Que habra encontrado Ryo?**


	30. Mas Problemas

Hola otra vez, quería disculparme por no contestar mi historia antes, tuve algunos problemas ya que tuve que recetar la computadora, con la mitad del capitulo :(

quisiera aprovechar parte de este capitulo para explicar lo que sucedió en la playa

Capitulo 30

Mas Problemas

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-bueno ahora si, que es lo que ibas a decir?- pregunto kisshu_

_-bueno, estuvimos investigando y hemos encontrado algo muy interesante- dijo Ryo_

-que es?-pregunto Zakuro

-como recordaran Ichigo se transformo cuando escucho que las mew estaban en peligro-dijo Ryo

-si, y?-interrumpió Mint

-aun no termino- se quejo Ryo

-creemos que lo hizo inconscientemente- dijo Ryo

-eso explica el porque Ichigo no recordaba nada- dijo Lettuce

-si pudieran dejarme terminar de explicar- se quejo Ryo

-losinito- susurro lettuce

-yo aun no entiendo, a que te refieres con que lo hizo inconscientemente?-pregunto Mint

-Ryo se refiere a que, Ichigo no savia lo que hacia, lo hizo para protegerlas- dijo Keichiro

-si, y eso fue la razón de que mew Ichigo este cambiando tan rápidamente- dijo Pai

-pero en la batalla contra Raidon, ichigo se transformo, como si aun fuera una mew- dijo Kisshu

-enserió?-pregunto Keichiro

-entonces mi teoría estaba en lo cierto- dijo Pai, dejando a todos extrañados a excepción de Ryo y Keichiro, -que quieres decir?- pregunto Kisshu, -bueno, cuando ichigo actuó inconscientemente en la playa era muy poderosa, tanto que pudo vencer al Quimera Animal de un golpe, mientras que cuando lo hizo concientemente no era tan fuerte- dijo Pai

-por lo que mew ichigo entra en ese estado cuando se siente amenazada o cuando siente que sus amigas necesitan ayuda- siguió Pai

-si, es como si utilizara ese estado como un modo de defenderse y defender a quien ama (Nota: el modo inconsciente es como *El estado avatar* en Avatar la leyenda de Aang)- dijo Keichiro

-bueno, un misterio resuelto, ahora, que pasa con su transformación?- pregunto Zakuro

-ichigo, se quedara así?-pregunto Mint

-por el momento si, aun no encontramos como devolverla a la normalidad- dijo Ryo

*Con Ichigo*

Ichigo y Rumiko, habían estado platicando alegremente, en tan poco tiempo, ambas se habían vuelto grandes amigas, como si se conocieran desde siempre, Rumiko había pedido quedarse en casa de Ichigo, y ella acepto, creyendo que seria buena idea, aunque eso duraría poco, de pronto se escucho que tocaron el timbre, -Rumiko, quédate aquí-pidió ichigo, entonces fue hacia la puerta,

La abrió para encontrarse con una chica de 17 años, delgada y alta, de ojos color café, tenia el pelo café, con mechas amarillas, el cabello lo tiene suelto, la chica lucia una blusa blanca, con un pantalón negro

Entonces ichigo la reconoció de inmediato

-Yukiko- dijo ichigo, al ver a la chica frente a ella, cerrando la puerta, algo espantada, dejando a la chica algo confundida

-ahora que haré?- se preguntaba Ichigo

-podrías dejarla pasar- dijo Rumiko, apareciendo frente a ella, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-quien es?-pregunto la niña

-Yukiko, mi prima- respondió Ichigo nerviosa

Ichigo intentaba calmarse y luego dijo -aremos esto, ve a mi habitación, y no salgas hasta que te diga-

Rumiko asintió y se teletransporto en el cuarto de Ichigo

Entonces abrió la puerta nuevamente

-Hola Yukiko- dijo Ichigo nerviosa

-Hola prima, me dejaras entrar o me aventaras la puerta en la cara?- pregunto Yukiko

-O si, losinito, pasa- dijo Ichigo

la chica, agarro su maleta y entro, entonces Ichigo cerro la puerta

-y que te trae por aqui?- pregunto Ichigo

-bueno, tu padre, no confiaba en que podrías quedarte sola por dos semanas así que me pidió que viniera-dijo

-espera, dos semanas?, creí que era una- dijo Ichigo

-si, no te avisaron?- pregunto Yukiko

-no, no me dijeron nada- dijo Ichigo sentándose en el sillón, entonces Yukiko también se sentó

-genial, el momento en que mas los necesito, y no están- dijo Ichigo un poco triste

-si necesitas hablar con alguien, para eso estoy aqui- dijo Yukiko intentando alegrarla

-losinito Yukiko, pero no creo que lo entiendas, nisiquiera creo que mis padres lo entiendan- dijo Ichigo

Entonces Ichigo decidió cambiar de tema

-y aun sigues con tu sueño de ser reportera?- pregunto Ichigo

-de hecho es otra de las razones por la que estoy aqui, en Tokio- dijo Yukiko

-a si?- dijo Ichigo

-si- dijo Yukiko

-necesito entregar un trabajo impresionante para comenzar a ser reportera en una revista- dijo Yukiko

-y sobre que es tu trabajo impresionante?- pregunto Ichigo

-bueno quiero descubrir, sobre esas famosas súper heroínas de Tokio- dijo Yukiko

-creo que se llaman las Tokio Mew Mew- dijo Yukiko, ocasionando que Ichigo comenzara a estar mas nerviosa

-suerte con eso, no se han visto por casi un año- mintió Ichigo

-si, pero pensé que tu podrías ayudarme- dijo Yukiko

-me encantaría pero hoy no puedo, saldré con un amigo- dijo Ichigo intentando no sonar nerviosa

-enserio?, creí que podríamos pasar un rato juntas, ya sabes, compras- dijo Yukiko

-enserio me encantaría, pero esque mi amigo acaba de llegar de su ciudad, y tenia un año que no lo veía, y quedamos en ir a la feria hoy- dijo Ichigo, un poco nerviosa, pues no decía toda la verdad

-estabien, pero cuéntame que has hecho?- dijo Yukiko

-pues la escuela y el trabajo- dijo Ichigo aun nerviosa

-trabajas?- pregunto Yukiko

-si, en un café- dijo Ichigo

-me llevarías?- pregunto Yukiko

-claro- dijo Ichigo más nerviosa

-losinito, me gustaría seguir hablando, pero se me hace tarde, será mejor que valla a alistarme- dijo Ichigo tratando de cambiar la conversación,

-te puedes quedar en la habitación de invitados- dijo Ichigo, entonces salio corriendo hacia su habitación

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, suspiro dejándose caer detrás de la puerta

-que pasa Ichigo?- pregunto la pequeña niña cyniclon que estaba colgada de cabeza en la cama de Ichigo jugando con mini-cat

-tenemos un problema, Yukiko estará aqui dos semanas, cada ves será mas difícil ocultarte- dijo Ichigo

-no te preocupes, yo me quedare aqui, y no dejare que me encuentre- dijo Rumiko

-estabien- dijo Ichigo

-entonces haremos esto, te quedaras aqui, le diré que no venga para aca, y por favor, no dejes que descubra a masha o mini-cat- pidió ichigo

-calmate, todo estará bien aqui- dijo Rumiko

-bien, entonces buscare mi ropa- dijo Ichigo

Entonces fue a buscar su ropa

-y adonde vas?- pregunto Rumiko, algo curiosa

-voy a una cita con Kisshu- respondió ichigo

-y a donde irán?- pregunto Rumiko

-iremos a la feria- respondió Ichigo

-interesante- dijo Rumiko, para ella misma

Ichigo encontró la ropa que se pondría, entro al baño, se baño y cuando salio ya estaba lista, traía una blusa roja con puntos blancos, un suéter de mezclilla, un pantalón negro y unas botas rojas, con una fresa de cada lado, el cabello lo llevava agarrado en dos coletas como siempre

-bueno, estoy lista- dijo Ichigo agarrando su bolsa en forma de fresa donde llevava un poco de dinero, -bien, Rumiko, quédate aquí, volveré pronto, no te acerques a Yukiko, por tu seguridad- dijo

Ichigo –no te preocupes, todo estará muy bien aquí- dijo Rumiko con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, Ichigo salio de su habitación, sin notar la sonrisa de Rumiko

*Café*

-sin embargo, hay una forma para detener la transformación momentáneamente- dijo Ryo

-y cual es? –pregunto Kisshu

-no podemos dejar que Ichigo este en peligro- respondió Keiichiro

Entonces todos asintieron, de pronto se abrieron las puertas del laboratorio de un golpe, y entonces entro una pequeña y enojada pudding –Pudding quiere saber porque todos están aquí, na no da, porque no le avisaron a Pudding que havia reunión, na no da?- decía Pudding, apunto de soltar las lagrimas, entonces entro Taruto volando hacia Pudding

-Taruto- le regaño Pai, -intente distraerla, pero pudding sospecho- dijo Taruto en su defensa, -lo savia ustedes ocultan algo- dijo Pudding con su disfraz de detective, - bien hecho taruto- dijo mint, que esta pasando?-

todos se miraron nerviosos, entonces a Ryo se le ocurrió una idea, -no te avisamos porque estamos planeando una sorpresa- -una sorpresa?- pregunto la niña, -si, por hallowen?- dijo Ryo nervioso, -lo que tu digas, na no da- dijo pudding, caminando hacia la puerta, entonces todos suspiraron de alivio, -pero aun creo que algo raro te pasa y pudding va a averiguarlo- dijo pudding, saliendo por la puerta del laboratorio, -Kisshu, podrías encargarte de…- dijo Pai, pero no pudo terminar, por que Kisshu ya no estaba…

*Con Ichigo*

Ichigo entro en la habitación donde estaría Yukiko

-Que bien te ves primita- dijo Yukiko, al ver a Ichigo, -gracias- dijo Ichigo

-mm y que harás mientras no este?- pregunto Ichigo

-Bueno podría comenzar con mi trabajo- dijo Yukiko, -eso, suena bien, creo- dijo Ichigo

-quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor- dijo Ichigo, -cual es?- pregunto Yukiko -pase lo que pase no entres a mi cuarto- dijo Ichigo, -estabien- dijo Yukiko algo extrañada

-pero…- dijo Yukiko antes de ser interrumpida, por el timbre de la puerta *salvada por la campana* pensó Ichigo -ese debe de ser Kisshu- dijo Ichigo, -bueno ya me voy- dijo saliendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y después fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y ahí vio a su querido cyniclon peli-verde

-estas lista Koneko-chan?- pregunto kisshu, Ichigo asintió y antes de salir dice –Bye Yukiko, volveré pronto-dijo Ichigo saliendo de su casa, dejando a Kisshu algo extrañado

-Quien es Yukiko?- pregunto Kisshu, Ichigo tomo a kisshu del brazo y comenzó a caminar rápido, para estar lo suficientemente lejos para que Yukiko no los escuchara

-Es mi prima, papa no confiaba en que yo podría quedarme sola todo este tiempo, así que ella me estará cuidando- dijo Ichigo un poco molesta

-y eso es malo?- pregunto Kisshu aun confundido

-Si, Kish, es muy malo, me estoy convirtiendo en un cyniclon, tengo que ir a los entrenamientos donde termino lastimada por culpa de Ryo, tengo que evitar que Masha y Mini-cat se encuentren con Yukiko, y lo peor de todo es que Yukiko estudia para ser reportera y otra de las razones porque esta aquí, es porque debe entregar un articulo sobre las Tokio Mew Mew

-y?- pregunto Kisshu

-sabes que pasara, si se enteran de mis secretos?- dijo Ichigo, aun mas asustada de pensar en eso

-Tranquila Koneko-chan, se de algo que te tranquilizara- dijo Kisshu, entonces tomo la mano de ichigo y se teletransporto con ella, afuera de la feria.

*En casa de Ichigo*

Yukiko se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Ichigo, con su laptop, -es hora de comenzar mi trabajo- dijo para si misma, entonces comenzó a buscar información en Internet, para su mala suerte no encontró mucho, así que decidió buscar pagina por pagina hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

-Las Tokio Mew Mew , son cinco chicas con poderes increíbles, se encargan de proteger Tokio, de lo que parecen ser alienígenas, no se saven sus nombres o cual es su misión exactamente, o si alguna vez fueron Chicas normales, solo se sabe que tienen poderes animales, gato, pájaro, pez, mono y lobo- leyó Yukiko en vos baja, -no era lo que esperaba, pero creo que Ichigo sabe algo, me pregunto que estará escondiendo- dijo para si misma, mientras ella seguía investigando, ignoraba que en la habitación de Ichigo se encontraba una niña cyniclon

*Habitación de Ichigo*

Rumiko se encontraba hablando a sus compañeros por telepatía

-Raidon, Riku la fase 2 puede comenzar ahora, ellos se dirigen a la feria, ya saven que hacer- dijo Rumiko

-en realidad no- dijo Raidon

-tontos- les regaño Rumiko

-Riku ataca el café, Raidon el parque y yo atacare la feria- dijo Rumiko, con una sonrisa malvada

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto les traeré mas capítulos.


End file.
